Un brin de magie
by Kapress
Summary: Lorsque Derek a débarqué à Beacon Hill, il a tout laissé derrière lui. Quelqu'un de pas content est venu le chercher!
1. Chapter 1

Un brin de magie

Bonsoir, dans un besoin de me détendre et d'oublier quelques peu mes partiels, j'ai commencé ceci. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Je me suis relu comme je le pouvais, mais je ne vois jamais mes fautes alors je vous prie de m'excuser. Cette fanfiction est une demande de LyliDTrafalgar.

Chapitre 1

Derek sentait depuis quelques temps une présence. Quelqu'un le surveillait, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver cette personne. Elle ne laissait aucune odeur derrière elle. Il ne la voyait même pas, il y avait juste ce sentiment d'être observé.

Encore une fois, il jeta Isaac au sol avant de se retourner et de jeter Erica à son tour. Il essaya de leur expliquer pourquoi et comment il devait se défendre, c'était impératif, la pleine lune approchait et le kanima ne cessait de tuer les gens.

Sans prévenir, Erica sauta sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il n'eut même pas le temps de la jeter au sol qu'elle fut expulsée contre un mur.  
_ Je ne sais pas si je dois être en colère, ou ressentir de la pitié.

Derek se retourna vers la personne qui avait parlé. Un petit brun aux cheveux ébouriffés et à la peau diaphane. De grands yeux vert cachés sous des lunettes rondes le fixaient avec froideur. L'alpha sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même. Ce beau visage n'aurait jamais dû exprimer autant de tristesse.  
_ Harry...  
_ Tu es vraiment un connard de première. Ma sœur a disparu, mima le brun, donnes moi deux ou trois mois pour la retrouver. Pfff, mon œil! Je te retrouve avec des bébés loups-garous à jouer l'alpha. Tu sais quoi! Je n'aurais même pas dû venir, tu n'as même pas daigné m'envoyer un message pour me dire comment tu allais.  
_ Harry...  
_ Putain, je te retrouve à séduire des adolescentes et à les embrasser. Pédophile! Je devrais te maudire pour m'avoir inquiéter alors que... que...hmpf

Derek tenait le brun et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Il lui agrippait l'arrière de la tête d'une main et l'autre lui entourait la taille. Le baiser s'enflamma et un raclement de gorge les interrompit.  
_ Hum quelqu'un peut nous expliquer.  
_ Oui Harry est...  
_ Rien du tout. C'est fini entre nous. Tu as disparu pendant plus de six mois. Je me casse.  
_ Attends Harry.

Derek pris sa veste et partit à la suite de l'inconnu. Il le rattrapa tout de suite et le retint par le poignet. Il suppliait Harry de le regarder, mais le brun secoua la tête refusant catégoriquement. Il lui prit le menton et lui leva le visage vers lui.  
_ Regardes-moi! Ouvres les yeux, ordonna Derek.  
_ Tu viens d'utiliser ta voix d'Alpha sur moi, dit le brun effaré. Tu m'as abandonné Derek. Tu n'as rien à me dire, ni m'ordonner.  
_ Alors pourquoi tu es venu? Pourquoi tu as fait tout ce chemin. Tu es là depuis quelques temps en plus. Une semaine.  
_ Oui et je t'ai vu apprendre à ses gamins à se battre. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel!  
_ Pourquoi tu es là, amour, la voix de Derek s'était réduite à un chuchotement et il parlait sensuellement en glissant ses lèvres dans le cou du brun. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Est-ce que je t'ai manqué, c'est pour cela que tu es là, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et il lécha le cou laiteux.  
_ Non, ne fais pas ça, dit le brun en essayant de reculer.  
_ Quoi, ça, dit-il avant de mordiller la peau sous ses lèvres.  
_ Non, le repoussa Harry avec violence, mais Derek ne recula que de peu. Tu sais que la morsure aura un effet différent sur moi.  
_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, je me contrôle, ais confiance!  
_ Confiance! Tu t'es vu! Tu n'es pas le même Derek que j'ai aimé, tu es... tu es plus sombre et violent... et dominateur.

Il finit sa phrase en un souffle, Derek loin de le réconforter ou de se justifier, caressait doucement le corps contre le sien. Il prit les lèvres rouges et pulpeuses qui l'appelaient sans cesse. Il glissa sa langue contre celles-ci et lorsqu'elles lui laissèrent le passage, il ravagea la bouche de l'autre homme. Il le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et glissa ses mains sous les vêtements. Harry gémissait sous l'attaque du loup, ses jambes entourèrent la taille de l'homme alors que leur corps se fondaient l'un dans l'autre.  
_ Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit le loup.  
_ Tu m'as vraiment oublié, dit l'humain.  
_ Je suis tellement désolé. Je vais tout t'expliquer mais après. Là, j'ai vraiment envie de toi. J'ai besoin de toi, de me perdre dans ton corps. De te faire hurler, de te faire jouir...

Derek n'eut pas le temps de finit sa phrase qu'il se retrouva dans un lit. Son futur amant était échevelé, rouge comme une tomate, et avait les lèvres gonflés. L'alpha rit, son amant avait toujours été impatient. Il enleva son tee-shirt et n'eut même pas le temps de le passer au-dessus de sa tête qu'il disparut, ainsi que tout le reste de ses vêtements et ceux d'Harry. Oui son chaton n'avait vraiment aucune patience.

Harry essaya de l'embrasser mais Derek recula. Assis à califourchon sur son amant, il l'observait. Réapprenant chaque courbe, avec ses yeux puis avec ses mains et bientôt avec sa bouche. Entre ses mains, Harry n'était que gémissement. Léchant un téton avec ferveur, l'alpha se rendit compte que son amant avait perdu du poids, beaucoup. Cela l'attrista de savoir que c'était lui qui avait causé ça, mais plonger dans la vengeance, il en avait oublié un de ces biens les plus précieux, son compagnon. Mais maintenant c'était terminé, il était là dans ses bras.

Derek pris son temps, redécouvrant le corps sous lui. Les gémissements que poussaient Harry étaient comme une musique à ses oreilles. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Il souleva les cuisses d'Harry et se plaça entre ses jambes. Il le prépara avec soin, attentifs à toute les sentiments de son amant. Lorsqu'il le pénétra enfin, se fut une explosion de sensation. Harry hurlait son plaisir, criait son bonheur. Son corps avait été en manque durant l'absence de Derek. Mais être à nouveau dans ses bras était fantastique.  
_ C'est tellement bon!  
_ Oh oui chaton, dit Derek en continuant ses coups de rein. Jouis pour moi.

La cadence se fit plus erratique. Tous les deux, étaient perdus dans le plaisir. Derek s'allongea sur son amant pour le pilonner plus profondément. Le brun n'était que cris et supplications. La jouissance montait en eux comme un feu ardent. Ils jouirent presque en même temps et assommé par la plaisir, le brun sentit à peine la morsure à son cou.

Harry se réveilla seul, il faisait nuit noir et son cou lui faisait un mal de chien. Il se leva du lit de la chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait loué voilà une semaine. Il prit une douche se battant contre l'envie de pleurer ou d'exploser de colère. Derek l'avait de nouveau abandonné. L'eau brûlante contre sa peau détendit ses muscles douloureux. Le loup avait gagné en force depuis la dernière qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Il essaya la buée du miroir. Et manque de s'évanouir. Sur son cou s'étendait une belle marque dent rougie et presque cicatrisé. Le fils de pute. Harry connaissait cette marque. A la gorge pas à la hanche. Pas pour le transformer mais pour le lier.

Il essaya tout le miroir pour voir le reste de son corps. Il semblait avoir pris miraculeusement du poids. Sa peau était moins blanche et sa vue! Il n'avait pas de lunettes sur le nez. Il n'était pas endolori par la nuit passionné avec Derek mais engourdit. Combien de temps avait-il dormi pour s'adapter au lien? En plus avec la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée et le stress, il avait dû tomber dans un mini coma.

Derek Hale allait mourir. Harry s'habilla avant de transplaner, le lien le mènerait directement à son... son compagnon.

《Je te préviens je te laisserais pas la tuer》 dit une voix inconnu. Concentré sans leur conversation, il ne l'avait même pas entendu.  
_ Dis-tu que c'est moi qui le ferai ? Cette voix-là il la connaissait, très bien même.

Le gamin qui avait parlé se fit tacler au sol par le bêta de Derek.  
_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il faut toujours que... que tu protèges la veuve et l'orphelin...  
_ Parce qu'il est intelligent, sain d'esprit, humain, le coupa Harry. Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenu le grand méchant loup et que tu promenais près des écoles pour tuer des jeunes filles.

Derek se retourna et tomba dans les yeux émeraude qu'il aimait beaucoup mais qui en cet instant le regardait avec dégoût.  
_ Je pensais que tu t'en étais occupé, dit son bêta.  
_ Louveteau, le seul moyen de s'occuper de moi est de me tuer.  
_ Harry, sourit l'alpha. Enfin réveillé. Je suis occupé pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas le moment.  
_ Le moment pour quoi? Pour te laisser assassiner des adolescents par d'autres adolescents. Laisses-moi rire.  
_ Tu ne m'écoutes jamais de toutes les façons.  
_ Heureusement, parce que tu n'es même plus humain. Tu parles que de violence, de violence et hum... de violence, énuméra-t-il avec ses doigts.

Scott se demandait qui pouvait bien être l'homme qui venait d'arriver, il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver? C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Derek sourire mais le brun ne le lui rendit pas, il semblait très en colère, pourtant l'alpha ne perdait pas du tout son sourire. Il ne sentait pas comme un loup même si l'odeur de Derek le couvrait entièrement. Oh mon dieu, il sentait comme Derek comme... comme après le sexe! Etait-ce pour cela qu'il était énervé? Parce que Derek l'avait agressé?

Scott, au sol se releva mais se fit retenir par Boyd sous l'ordre de Derek. Il commençait à être irrité par les interruptions d'Harry. Ses yeux se mirent à rougeoyer et Harry sentit une colère l'inonder une colère qui n'était pas la sienne. Tout en lui, lui criait de se soumettre. Derek s'avança lentement vers lui et leva son visage pour que leur regard se croise.  
_ Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que je t'en donne l'ordre...  
_ Je te tuerai.  
_ Et silencieusement, grogna l'alpha. Tu ne peux rien contre moi chaton, soupira-t-il en caressant la joue du sorcier. Tu ne peux pas me faire du mal comme moi je ne peux t'en faire. C'est pour ton bien et ceux des habitants de cette ville que je fais ça. Il y a un kamina qui tue sur mon territoire.

Derek relâcha et se tourna vers les deux jeunes loups mais Scott jetait déjà Boyd au sol avant de s'enfuir. Il le laissa s'en aller. Il avait d'autre chose à faire. Il ordonna à Boyd de rejoindre les autres.  
_ Harry, chuchota-t-il, on doit parler. Rentrons.

Les deux bruns étaient dans la chambre d'hôtel de l'un assis sur le lit. Les larmes coulaient des yeux émeraude d'Harry. Derek voulut les essuyer mais le brun le repoussa. En une fraction de seconde, le visage du loup-garou changea et il attrapa avec force l'autre.  
_ Ne me repousses pas, il se détendit et dit plus doucement. Ne me repousse pas s'il te plaît. Harry, regardes moi s'il te plaît.  
_ Non, je te déteste. Je te déteste.  
_ Non, tu ne me déteste pas.  
_ Comment as-tu pu me faire ça! Nous sommes liés!  
_ Je t'aime Harry et toi aussi, sinon le lien ne se serait pas former.  
_ Tu aurais dû me demander mon avis! Au lieu de cela, tu m'as volé ce choix, puis tu m'as humilié. Tu n'es pas le Derek que j'aime. Tu n'es pas mon amour.  
_ Oui c'est vrai, je suis mort il y a sept mois quand j'ai découvert le corps de ma sœur coupé en deux. Je suis mort il y a quatre mois quand j'ai découvert que c'est grâce à moi que les chasseurs ont trouvés l'emplacement de ma maison et brûler toute ma famille et je suis mort quand j'ai dû ôter la vie de mon oncle qui a tuer Laura. Mais je me suis relevé, je suis devenu l'alpha et j'ai créé une nouvelle meute. Tu en fais partie maintenant. Nous serons toujours ensemble Harry.  
_ Tu es fou, tu parles comme un mégalomane. Tu...tu me fais peur...

Cela eu l'effet d'un coup de poing en pleine poitrine.  
_ Regardes-toi souriant en parlant. Où est passé le timide Derek, un peu bourru. L'homme mystérieux et aimant. Celui qui m'a fait craquer. Celui que j'aime.  
_ Il est mort, dit Derek froidement. Et tu t'y habitueras. Maintenant, je veux que tu arrêtes de déranger cette affaire. Y a un kamina qui rôde et qui tue des gens. On doit l'arrêter.  
_ Je ne ferai rien pour toi. Je refuse de t'écouter. Je vais trouver un moyen de briser le lien, même si je dois en mourir, cracha le brun.

Derek fronça les sourcils, Harry était sincère quand il parlait. Pourquoi était-il aussi obtus! Il fonça contre le brun et le plaquage contre le lit, avant de réclamer ses lèvres. Le brun se débattit d'abords mais après quelque secondes fondit contre le corps de l'autre.  
_ Tu ne peux m'échapper Harry. Je t'aime et plus jamais on ne m'enlèvera ce que j'ai de précieux. Tu es ma vie, Harry. Alors je t'ordonne de rester ici. Tant que je ne viens pas te chercher, tu restes ici. Compris ? Le brun ne répondit pas. Compris!?  
_ Oui alpha, dit Harry à contre cœur.  
_ C'est bien chaton.

Fin de chapitre

Si vous avez aimé, laisser moi savoir, vos avis m'aideront sûrement à poster la suite rapidement. Bonne soirée !


	2. Chapter 2

Un brin de magie

Bonjour et merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le chapitre précédent, voici le nouveau chapitre, même si j'ai oublié au chapitre précédents, aucuns personnages et autres éléments de Teen Wolf ou Harry Potter ne sont à moi. Merci d'avoir prêté attention à ceci et bonne lecture.

PS : Je n'ai pas de bêta, excusez-moi d'avances pour les fautes et si quelqu'un en ressent l'envie, il pourrait devenir mon correcteur, se serait très gentil et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2

Derek était couché au pied du lit, parlant pour Harry. Ce dernier ne répondait pas, il regardait devant lui, les yeux vides. Derek racontait ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son départ. Il savait que c'était mal d'enfermer Harry ainsi mais il était dépassé par les événements, même si il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Devenir un alpha ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit une seule fois en toute sa vie, il était né un bêta pas comme Laura qui était destiné à être une alpha dès sa naissance. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, mais il apprendrait. 

_ Ce soir on attaque le kanima. Est-ce que tu veux venir, pour la première fois son compagnon le regarda enfin.  
_ Oui, j'accepte tout ce que tu veux, je veux sortir d'ici.  
_ Tu nous aideras?  
_ Pourquoi je ferais ça?  
_ Pour sauver des vies, dit Derek.

Derek savait que ce n'était pas bien de jouer avec le complexe du héros de son compagnon, mais ça rapprocherait la meute de faire des choses ensemble. Aussi dangereuses soient-elles, et avec Harry avec eux, il aurait plus de confiance en la mission de ce soir. Malgré ses grands airs, il restait le même jeune homme timide d'avant et avait peu confiance en lui, il ne savait pas où il était vraiment et il avait tellement de choses sur ses épaules. C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles à Harry. Il ne voulait pas l'impliqué après tout ce qu'il avait vécu en Angleterre. Mais maintenant, il voyait qu'il n'avait de contrôle sur rien, et que l'aide d'Harry leur serait bénéfique.

Sa réflexion toucha effectivement un point sensible et attira l'attention du sorcier, qui le regardait enfin dans les yeux. Il avait toujours un air renfrogné mais ses yeux avaient gagné en vivacité, il semblait piqué par la curiosité et pressé de sortir de la chambre d'hôtel. 

_ On y va maintenant, si tu veux… On aura le temps de se promener un peu.  
_ Derek, tu... tu sais ce que j'ai vécu, et pourtant tu me mêles à ça. Tu as donné à des enfants le don de la lycanthropie. Ils ne savant même pas ce qui est bien, ou mal à cette période de leur vie, et toi tu leur demandes de tuer. Ils ne rechignent même pas à cette demande. Je suis sûr qu'ils ressentent une excitation malsaine à cela.  
_ S'ils réussissent un jour tu veux dire, dit Derek avec un rictus amusé.  
_ Ouais. Pourquoi les as-tu choisis?  
_ Parce qu'ils étaient sans défenses... Seuls face à ceux de leur propre espèce. J'ai vu du potentiel.  
_ Mais ils n'ont pas vraiment conscience de ça, leur as-tu dit ce que tu voyais en eux avant de les jeter dans la chasse au kanima? Leur as-tu vraiment dis que maintenant il possède à la fois un don et une malédiction ?  
_ Oui je le leur ai dit. Et même montré, ils ont eu plusieurs os cassés.  
_ Ils étaient déjà habitués à la douleur et maintenant qu'ils en ont le pouvoir, ils vont vouloir rendre la monnaie de la pièce au monde entier.  
_ C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi, répondit Derek en s'agenouillant devant Harry. Que nous avons besoin de toi. Tu sais déjà ce dont on a besoin. La meute est notre famille.  
_ Le savent-ils?  
_Non, soupira Derek en se détournant. Avec tout ce qui passe, nous n'avons eu que peu de temps pour renforcer les liens de la meute.  
_ Tu as vraiment mal commencé alors. Déjà ton entrepôt est dégueulasse, il faut qu'on l'arrange. On a besoin d'un endroit, d'une maison, d'un chez nous où l'on se sent bien, où on peut apprendre à se connaître, pas un endroit insalubre qui donne envie de partir quand on passe le pas de la porte. On y va.  
_ Maintenant?  
_ Oui. On doit impérativement aller dans un magasin de meubles, on a du travail.  
_ Ce soir...  
_ Oui, oui, dit Harry avec empressement. Je n'oublie pas la super mission kamina.

Quelques heures plus tard, avec la carte bleue de Derek et la magie d'Harry, l'entrepôt ne ressemblait plus à un entrepôt, mais à un grand appartement accueillant. Harry était étendu sur un sofa de tout son long, un rire dans la gorge. Meublé une maison avec son compagnon. Leur maison. Avant que Derek ne retourne à Beacon Hill, c'était une chose qu'ils allaient faire, se lier et habiter ensemble. Mais Laura avait disparu et ensuite Derek. Il était triste. Son amant avait perdu vraiment toute sa famille. Le pire était qu'il avait ôté la vie de la dernière famille qu'il lui restait. Il ne le jugeait pas non. Il le comprenait d'une certaine manière. La vengeance était tellement plus facile que de faire son deuil. 

Il n'arrivait même pas à être fâché contre Derek. Sentant sa détresse, l'alpha vint le prendre dans ses bras et frotter son nez avec douceur contre la joue du sorcier. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de bonheur sans limite à ce geste, c'était le geste d'affection préféré de Derek avant qu'il ne disparaisse, cela lui avait tellement manqué. Il revoyait le Derek insouciant et aimant. Moins obsessif et dominateur. Il savait que le côté dominateur était normal, il était un alpha désormais, mais la violence et la mort de ses proches l'avait rendu plus froid et sans pitié. Et pourtant, Harry arrivait encore à sentir de la sensibilité et l'amour qu'il cachait dans son cœur endurci. Il se tourna vers Derek assit près de lui et l'embrassa. Surpris, le loup ne fit rien puis participa au baiser, laissant son amant mener. 

_ J'aime mieux quand tu es comme ça.  
_ J'aime mieux quand on est comme ça, répliqua Derek. Je t'aime Harry, vraiment.  
_ Moi aussi.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser un moment, leurs mains glissaient sous les vêtements de l'autre, caressant la peau à leur portée sans jamais dépasser la limite. S'aimant avec patience et respect. Mais bientôt vint l'heure de partir. Ils avaient un kamina à attraper. Harry écouta le plan de Derek, mais ne fut pas très d'accord. La poudre de sorbier était à double tranchant et les empêcherait de rentrer ou de sortir c'était une erreur d'utiliser cela. Le pire fut quand Derek les sépara, c'était une mauvaise idée, il n'avait même pas équilibré les groupes, Isaac et Erica n'aurait aucune chance face au kanima seul/ Lorsqu'il fit une réflexion à Derek, celui-ci lui dit qu'un autre loup les aiderait. Celui qu'il avait un peu tabassé la dernière fois. Harry s'en alla, irrité et commença par faire le tour de l'endroit. C'était trop grand, il y avait trop de sortit possible et trop de zones à découverts, n'importe qui pourrait les voir. Harry retournait vers l'entrée du bâtiment quand il vit en face de lui, le bêta dont Derek lui avait parlé Derek.  
_ Eh...

Une voiture, sortit de nulle part, fonça brusquement sur lui et le faucha. Une femme descendit de la voiture et marcha jusqu'au garçon avant de le secouer de ses pieds.  
_ Mon dieu! Appelez le 911, dit Harry en courant vers eux.

La femme se retourna surpris. Elle essaya de le dissuader mais rien. Harry lui lança un sort, sans baguette et elle tomba au sol, évanouie. Il sortit son téléphone à l'oreille et appela la police. Ça devait être une chasseuse de loup-garou. Ces gens étaient comme Voldemort, des monstres de la pire espèce. Mais restait un être sans pouvoir, c'était la justice de son monde qui devrait la juger.  
_ Une femme vient de faucher un gamin avec sa voiture, dit-il quand une voix se fit entendre au bout du fil, avec une fausse voix paniquée.

Lorsque le jeune loup se réveillerait, il lui lancera un petit glamour pour qu'il ait l'air de s'être vraiment prit une voiture et quelques coups de pieds. Des coups de feu retentirent et un bruit de sirène de police se fit entendre aussi.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta près d'eux. Scott était réveillé. Un policier et une ambulance était là. 

_ Pourquoi elle est évanouie, demanda un policier.  
_ Je l'ai poussée un peu trop fort. Je l'ai vu foncé sur le garçon quand j'étais là-bas, dit-il en montrant un endroit derrière eux. Quand je suis arrivé à eux, elle lui donnait des coups de pieds alors je l'ai poussée. Pauvre gosse, il aura pleins de vilains hématomes .

Le policier lui posa encore quelques questions avant de le laisser s'en aller. 

_ C'était vous les coups feux, il y a quelques minutes, demanda Harry.  
_ Quoi, le policier se retourna et appela d'autre unités.  
_ Il faut vraiment que j'aille récupérer des gamins parce que si c'était pas vous, je le sens vraiment mal cet endroit. Est-ce que je peux m'en aller ? Demanda le sorcier, impatient.  
_ Vous pouvez y aller monsieur. Merci de votre coopération.

Harry s'en alla et rentra dans la soirée et sortit sa baguette.  
_ Pointes moi Jackson Whitemore, la baguette ne fit rien.  
Pointes moi le kamina.

La baguette pris vie, il se mit à courir vers la direction qu'elle lui indiquait. Il arriva juste à temps pour voir une créature verte et écailleuse égorger une jeune femme noire et s'enfuir. Sans perdre de temps, il lança à la jeune fille un _episkey_ pour arrêter le sang de couler, mais comme le sort n'était que pour les blessures mineures et le flux du sang ne fit que ralentir. Il lui jeta un _Apneo_ pour qu'elle puisse respirer et fit pression pour stopper l'écoulement. Personne n'entendait ses appels à l'aide à cause de la musique. Il ne pouvait relâcher le cou de la jeune femme. Une personne les trouva et appela une ambulance. C'était trop tard. L'ambulance et la police arriva. Harry avait envie de hurler. On l'emmena dans une ambulance et le couvrit d'un drap. Le Shérif arriva vers lui au bout d'une demi-heure.  
_ Vous pouvez me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé?  
_ C'est la deuxième fois qu'un policier me dit ça ce soir.  
_ Quoi?  
_ Oui quand je me suis garé pour récupérer les jeunes dont je m'occupe. J'ai vu une femme fauchée un gosse.  
_ Ah merci d'avoir aidé Scott. Je connais ce petit depuis longtemps.  
_ Je suis content d'avoir pu aider. Après je suis rentré dans cet... c'est quoi cette endroit, demanda le brun. Ça me rappelle mon adolescence.  
_ Je ne veux pas savoir quel genre d'adolescent vous étiez, le mien est déjà assez difficile.  
_ Ne m'en parler pas, mon compagnon et les trois gosses qu'il a recueilli sont un travail à plein temps.

Le Shérif n'avait pas tiqué au sujet mot "compagnon" c'était très professionnel de sa part. Il invita Harry a raconté ce qu'il avait vu. Juste d'y repenser rendit le brun nauséabonde, des souvenirs remontaient à sa mémoire. Comment était-il en arriver là, lui qui s'était promit de ne jamais revivre ça. 

_ Lorsque je suis rentré, j'ai vu un garçon s'enfuir. J'ai rien vu parce qu'il faisait noir, je ne suis pas occupé, les gosses vous savez... Mais après j'ai... j'ai vu cette fille au sol, dit Harry avec une voix hachée. Il... Il y avait tout ce sang qui s'échappait de son corps. J'ai rien pu faire. Elle me regardait avec un regard suppliant et le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler. C'était abominable.  
_ Ça va aller mon garçon, dit le Shérif en lui tapotant l'épaule. Je suis désolé que vous ayez du vivre tout ça en une soirée.

Harry parla quelques minutes avec le Shérif avant qu'on ne le laisse s'en aller. Derek l'attendait pas loin et le prit dans ses bras pour essayer de le réconforter. Il avait senti la détresse de son amant sans jamais pouvoir le rejoindre. Le sorcier se trouvait à l'intérieur du cercle de poudre de Sorbier. Puis c'était trop tard. La police et l'ambulance étaient arrivées. Certains chasseurs avaient même été arrêtés à cause de possession d'armes à feux, ils avaient été pris en flagrant délit. Armés jusqu'au dent à sa recherche.

_ Scott est à l'hôpital.  
_ C'était un piège des Argent.  
_ Ah y en a une qui va aller en prison, dit Harry. Le kanima s'est enfuit.  
_ Au moins tout le monde est sauf. Enfin la meute.

Isaac et Erica les attendaient non loin de là, où ils étaient, Boyd un peu plus loin. La police était arrivée et il s'était caché. Une fois à la voiture, Harry les soigna même si c'était inutile, il nettoya le sang, et pensa les blessures. Il avait un besoin irrésistible de s'occuper d'eux. C'était le lien de la meute. Derek ramena tout le monde chez lui. Ils avaient tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos. A l'entrée, les trois adolescents furent surpris de l'apparence de l'entrepôt. 

_ Erica, Isaac, Boyd, je ne me suis pas présenté plus tôt, je suis Harry Potter, le compagnon de votre alpha. Je ne suis pas un loup, ni un bêta humain enfin je suis un humain mais je préfère sorcier.  
_ Comme Dr Strange ou Loki, demanda Erica  
_ Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui est Dr Strange, mais oui comme Loki, c'était un grand sorcier, il a beaucoup inspiré certains membres de ma famille et amis.  
_ Parce qu'il a vraiment existé?  
_ Oui mais nous parlerons de ça une autre fois. Donc où en étais-je...Ah oui! Je suis celui qui s'occupe de tout le monde. Il y aura des règles. On est dans une meute civilisée et la meute c'est la famille. On en discutera demain. Je veux tout le monde, levés à 9h30 pour qu'on puisse prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble. Une meute soudée est une meute forte. Bonne nuit les mioches. Faites de beaux rêves!

Le lendemain, Harry n'eut même pas à les réveiller. Tous débarquèrent avant neuf heures trente, attirés par l'odeur de nourriture. Le sorcier savait qu'il aurait besoin d'un régiment pour nourrir des adolescents loups. Isaac vint près de lui pour voler du bacon mais il reçut une tape sur la main et l'ordre de mettre la table. Le garçon et ses amis se dressèrent. 

_ Et pourquoi on devrait t'écouter, demanda Erica.  
_ Parce que tant qu'il n'y aura pas d'assiettes sur la table vous ne mangerez pas.  
_ On peut prendre la bouffe si on veut, dit Isaac.  
_ Tu le penses vraiment, dit Harry. Essais.  
_ Est-ce que tu vas me péter le bras ?  
_ Non. 

Isaac se dirigea avec méfiance vers une assiette rempli de pancake et la pris. Mais avant de pouvoir l'emporter, il se trouva évanouie au sol. Harry lui lança un _Enervate_ sans baguette et lui sourit.  
_ Tu veux essayer encore, j'ai mis quelques maléfices sur les assiettes, c'est une manière amusante de découvrir dont je vais vous punir si vous faites des bêtises.

Isaac secoua la tête et commença à chercher les assiettes. Harry lui caressa les cheveux et lui sourit. Le garçon le regardait avec ses grands yeux, il était tellement mignon. Le sorcier lui indiqua où chaque chose se trouvait de manière calme. Pas comme son père. Il lui souriait et le touchait avec affection. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas, mais cela ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde. Il en voulait même plus. Il désirait l'affection que lui donnait Harry. 

_ Erica, dit Harry. J'ai acheté des produits de filles si tu veux. Ma meilleure amie adore ce genre de truc, même si elle le cache. Combien de fois j'ai été traîné dans des sorties shopping juste parce que je suis homosexuel. Cela ne vous dérange pas j'espère.  
_ Non, non monsieur, dirent-ils. La bouche pleine. On a Danny au lycée qui est gay, c'est le mec le plus gentil du monde.  
_ C'est trop bon, s'extasia Boyd la bouche pleine, même ma grand-mère ne cuisine pas aussi bien, on mange même pas ça au petit-déjeuner chez moi. Juste du lait et des céréales. Je n'ai jamais mangé des œufs comme ça !  
_ Merci, dit Harry en rougissant un peu.

Derek descendit quelques minutes plus tard. Les ados mangeaient encore. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Derek repousser son assiette vide et emmener à lui une assiette pleine bacon avant de commencer à rire. Ses bêtas le regardaient comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé. Il n'avait jamais entendu l'homme rire. 

_ Harry, réussit-il à dire entre deux rires.  
_ Repousses l'assiette, dit simplement le brun.

Reprenant son souffle, eut un petit sourire. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas.  
_ Toujours à ensorceler les plats Harry.  
_ Peut-être que ça t'apprendra à nouveau les bonnes manières.

L'alpha rit à cette réponse, il était sûr que c'était juste une occasion d'Harry de jouer quelques tours au gens.  
_ Bonjour tout le monde.  
_ Harry ça fonctionne. C'est la première fois que je l'entends dire bonjour, dit Isaac les yeux écarquillés.  
_ Oh tu es trop mignon, le sorcier regardait le jeune loup qui avait un visage d'ange. Derek, je peux le garder, demanda le sorcier en serrant Isaac dans ses bras.  
_ Harry, on est une meute mais pas des animaux, tu ne peux parler des gens comme ça. En plus tu as déjà des animaux. Ils sont où, en plus?  
_ Hum, j'ai trouvé un pet-sitter.  
_ Moi, dit Boyd. J'accepte que vous me gardiez si vous faites à manger comme ça.  
_ Moi aussi, renchérit Erica.  
_ Moi aussi, dit Isaac.

Isaac ne savait pas pourquoi, mais être dans les bras de Harry était vraiment agréable. Il n'y avait rien de sexuelle, l'affection de l'homme lui faisait se sentir bien, chéri, comme jamais il ne l'avait été avant. Il se laissa aller avant de recommencer à manger mais restant près d'Harry, le frôlant de temps en temps. Le sorcier se laissait faire et parfois caressait même ses cheveux.  
_ Bon quand vous avez fini de manger. Erica, tu débarrasses et nettoie la table, Boyd, tu fais la vaisselle.  
_ Après?  
_ Vos devoirs. C'est pas parce que vous êtes des loups-garous que vous devez être bêtes. Derek vous aidera si vous avez du mal. Personnellement, je ne connais rien de pas sorcier en ce qui concerne l'école.

Les jeunes loups regardèrent le sorcier, surpris. Puis Derek qui haussa les épaules. Le compagnon de l'alpha était très sérieux. Derek avait pris trois jeunes perdus, lui il allait s'en occuper. Ses enfants ne seront pas comme lui ou Derek. Marqué par des fardeaux de la mort et de la culpabilité. Non, ils seront choyés et éduqués. 

_ Si vous êtes sage, dit Harry avant de disparaître. Je vous ferai des cookies.  
_ On n'est pas des gamins.  
_ Non mais vous êtes des loups, dit Derek. Quel loup refuserait de la nourriture? Pas moi. Surtout pas celle d'Harry.

Derek alla à l'hôpital pour voir Scott. Il allait être relâché dans l'après-midi. La police avait pris son témoignage et la mère d'Alisson allait en prendre pour quelques années. Ils avaient aussi trouvé des armes dans sa voiture. Stiles avait raconter le reste de la nuit à son ami et ils demandaient des informations sur Harry. 

_ Harry est mon compagnon.  
_ Genre mariage chez les loups-garous?  
_ Oui.  
_ Tu es... ben pourquoi ça t'a t'en énervé avec Danny alors, demanda Stiles.  
_ Parce tu t'es servi de moi.  
_ Oh tu t'énerves pour rien, c'était drôle.  
_ Bref. Quand tu seras relâché, on ira voir Deaton pour voir comment aider le kanima.  
_ Tu ne veux plus le tuer?  
_ On avait un marché, non. Je m'y tiens.  
_ Oh, rigola Stiles. Je pense plutôt que quelqu'un tire ta laisse.

Sa tête cogna contre le mur à proximité et il ravala son rire. Bon il ne fallait pas le chercher non plus. L'humain lui jeta un regard mauvais et grommela quelques choses dans sa barbe inexistante.  
_ Où sont les autres?  
_ Occupés. Quand tu sors et que tu peux te rendre chez Deaton, tu m'appelles.

Avant même de passer le seuil du loft, Derek entendait des rires et des exclamations. Sa meute était dans son salon, Isaac et Erica assis par terre avec des manettes de jeux vidéo. Boyd et Harry, sur le sofa, jouaient plus calmement. Ils sentaient bien l'atmosphère légère de la pièce, chose qu'il n'avait pas sentie depuis longtemps. En une journée, Harry faisait des miracles. 

_ Désolée, dit Erica. On a mangé tous les cookies. C'était super bon! Harry a dit qu'on pouvait tout prendre.

Elles ne l'avaient pas regardé pour parler. Harry lui tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit.  
_ J'ai quelque chose de bien meilleur qui m'attends, crois-moi, sourit Derek.  
_ Est-ce que je peux venir. Juste pour voir, ça doit être super chaud, s'exclama l'adolescente excitée.  
_ Non Erica.  
_ Mais...  
_ Non, mais si tu veux y a des livres sur le sujet, lui répondit Harry, j'en ai.  
_ Oh oui! Mais pourquoi tu en a, tu as Derek.

_ Quand j'ai avoué mon homosexualité à ma meilleur amie, elle voulait être sûre que je sois bien informé, elle a lu tous les livres qu'elle trouvait sur le sujet, fiction et réalité et m'a passé ceux qui était bien.

Isaac et Boyd la regardait d'un drôle d'air. Elle les ignora et commencèrent à en parler. Harry avait construit en une journée, ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi en un mois. Son compagnon était exceptionnel.  
_ On le garde dit, demanda Isaac en montrant Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas divorcer?  
_ Non tu vas être coincé avec lui jusqu'à la fin.  
_ Ça ne me dérange pas, il... je l'aime bien. Il est tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé dans un parent.  
_ Lui a toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille.  
_ Il n'en a pas? Ben maintenant, il nous a nous. C'est ça la meute, répondit le blond avec enthousiasme.

Boyd acquiesça du fauteuil, Harry n'avait sans doute rien entendu mais les loups eux, si. Et ils semblaient tous à fait d'accord avec ce qu'avait dit Isaac. Même si ils jouaient les gros durs maintenant, ils avaient vécu longtemps dans la peur, la solitude et l'humiliation la méfiance était devenue une deuxième nature pour eux. Malgré la morsure, ils avaient conservé un cœur fragile et une sensibilité qui perdurait par de la rage qui les consumaient. Ils étaient ensemble. Mais pourtant, avant l'arrivée d'Harry, ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de se connaître. Maintenant, il savait que Erica était avide de connaissance, Boyd était très timide et Isaac avide de câlin et très tactile. Ils s'adapteraient ensemble. Pour une meute plus forte et une famille soudée.

Fin de Chapitre

Voici la suite ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que ça ne va pas trop vite. Merci d'avoir lu et je serai très heureuse de connaître votre avis !

PS : J'envoie a des fréquences irrégulières mais sachez que la fanfiction ne sera pas très longue. Bye-bye !


	3. Chapter 3

Un brin de magie

Voici le nouveau chapitre, je ne vais pas répéter que l'univers et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, vous le savez! Je remercie Cristal de Glace pour sa correction de ce chapitre et du chapitre 2 qui est désormais corriger.

Bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaisent!

Chapitre 3

La pleine lune approchait ainsi que l'anniversaire de Lydia. La meute alternait son temps entre les entraînements et les moments passés ensemble. Entre temps Harry avait été au commissariat faire son témoignage contre Madame Argent. Deaton faisait des recherches pour sauver Jackson. Stiles et Scott, se préparaient à l'anniversaire de Lydia.

Le soir de la pleine lune, Harry fut enfermé dans une pièce protégée par des barrières magiques que Derek l'obligea à poser. C'était la première pleine lune des trois jeunes et il voulait être sûr que le lien de meute était bien créé avant qu'Harry puisse passer la nuit avec eux. Derek avait enchaîné les loups. Ils voulaient que tous soient protégés cette nuit. Ils avaient travaillé leurs ancrages, Erica et Boyd s'étaient rapprochés et étaient devenus celui de l'autre, Isaac et Derek avait Harry. Harry était devenu le parent que désirait le blond, il le suivait partout comme un chiot perdu, c'était tellement mignon. Harry ne le repoussait pas, n'haussait pas la voix et n'était violent qu'avec Derek. Il restait patient et calme face aux bravades des trois adolescents et les gâtait en les couvrant de nourriture la plus délicieuse qui soit. Mais ce qui avait rapproché le sorcier du loup blond restait sans aucun doute leur enfance difficile. Derek se souvenait encore de la discussion qu'il avait eu au sujet de la meute.

"La meute c'est plus qu'une famille c'est un corps. Vous avez déjà une famille, je ne vais pas vous forcer à la quitter. Je suis désolé de vous avoir brusqué, j'étais perdu. Mais maintenant je veux rectifier ça. Aujourd'hui pas d'entraînement, je voudrais qu'on apprenne à ce connaître, qu'on parle de nos vie"

Il s'attendait à ce que les adolescents se moque de lui ou ne l'écoute pas mais ils avaient été attentifs et compatissants pour lui. Harry lui avait souri chaleureusement quand il avait fini, il était fier de l'alpha qu'il devenait. Quand Harry avait parlé de son enfance, Isaac avait perdu son calme, la mention du placard sous l'escalier où on enfermait Harry, avait déclenché une crise de panique chez le jeune loup, qui se rappelait de son père l'enfermant dans un réfrigérateur dans la cave. Patiemment, les membres de la meute l'avaient entouré et réconforté. Derek était fier de ce qu'il avait créé.

Derek se leva du sol poussiéreux de son ancienne maison. Deaton, au-dessus de lui le regardait d'un air inquiet. Il n'avait pas rêvé alors. Son oncle était bel et bien vivant. Super, un autre psychopathe dans la nature. Il avait fini d'attacher les trois jeunes loups, ils avaient été calmes, la transformation s'était opéré, ils avaient protesté contre les chaînes, désirant juste se dégourdir sous la pression de la lune. Derek sentait en lui un désir violent, il avait envie de monter et de prendre sauvagement Harry mais se retint, les jeunes avaient plus besoin de lui ce soir. À un moment, il entendit un bruit répétitif à l'extérieur, il ordonna à ses bêtas et monta voir. Il tomba sur Lydia. Elle le drogua et le traîna jusqu'aux décombres de son ancienne maison.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva avant le jour. Il prépara le petit déjeuner pour les bêtas. Derek était hors de vue, peut-être était-il sorti aider l'autre bêta. Il avait senti son compagnon puisé dans ses forces. Sans doute en était-ce la raison. Il prit deux heures à tout préparé. Assez de nourriture une colonie de vacances.

Isaac vint le premier à sa rencontre. Il vint se coller au dos d'Harry et frotta son visage contre ses cheveux. Harry sourit et se retourna pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Erica débarqua à son tour et réclama de l'attention. À la fin, ils se retrouvèrent tous enchevêtrés dans le salon, autour du sorcier avec tous les plats de nourriture autour d'eux.

Derek tomba sur ce tableau, une "puppy pile" de loup-garou et un sorcier. Il sourit Harry avait fait des miracles dans cette meute. Cependant, le temps n'était pas au sentiment. Son oncle était revenu à la vie et il était sûr que cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Son oncle était manipulateur et sans pitié. Il monta dans sa chambre rapidement suivit par Harry. L'anglais était inquiet pour lui, il le savait mais il n'avait pas envie de se confier. Il avait besoin de repos. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement.

_ Derek chuchota Harry en le suivant dans la salle de bain.

Le loup se trouvait sous le jet d'eau brûlante, tête relevé, exposant son visage au jet puissant et ne répondit pas. Sans un mot, Harry pris une fleur de savon et l'aspergea de gel douche avant de faire mousser. Pendant ces quelques minutes, Derek ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Harry glissa l'éponge contre son corps doucement, n'oubliant pas un espace de peau mais évitant un endroit bien précis.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry?  
_ Je m'occupe de mon alpha.

Derek ouvrit les yeux et tira Harry dans la douche avec lui. Le sorcier lâcha un cri de surprise qui fut coupé par les lèvres de son amant. En un clin d'œil, Harry fut dévêtu et s'accrochait à Derek, perdu dans le plaisir. Leurs mains liées entouraient leurs sexes tendus, allant et venant, à une cadence rapide. Ils s'embrassaient éperdus. Se décollant juste pour prendre leur respiration. Ils éjaculèrent après quelques minutes.  
_ Tu es de nouveau tout sale, se lamenta Harry. Tu as besoin d'une nouvelle douche.

Ils reprirent leurs séances de caresses. Ils sortirent de la salle de bain, une demi-heure plus tard, le sorcier était fripé comme une prune alors que son compagnon était frais. Ils descendirent et trouvèrent les jeunes loups au même endroit. Derek partit du loft pour aller dans son ancienne maison, il était sûr que son oncle serait là.

Dans la soirée, Derek partit, il avait besoin de parler avec Scott. Deaton lui avait dit que c'était du jeune loup dont il avait besoin, pas de son oncle. En chemin, il se fit agressé par Jackson, il ne put rien faire pour se défendre contre le kanima, juste une griffure suffit puis il s'évanouit. Quand il revint à lui, il était au commissariat.

La nuit fut une catastrophe. Plus de la moitié des agents de la station étaient morts, les Argent avaient attaqués en masse, la mère de Scott avait découvert l'existence des loups-garous mais le pire fut sans doute la découverte de la trahison de Scott. Scott avait si peu de foi en lui qu'il avait préféré s'allier à Gérard Argent, un chasseur fou pour sauver Jackson. Derek se sentit contrarié, pas contre Scott mais contre lui. Il n'avait rien fait pour que le jeune loup ait confiance en lui. Il ne rentra pas au loft ce soir-là, ni le lendemain. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, l'affaire prenait des proportions énormes et il ne savait pas quoi faire entre Scott, le kanima et les Argent.

Harry attendit que Derek rentre toute la nuit et toute la journée du lendemain. Mais l'alpha ne donna aucune nouvelle. Les voilà retourner au point de départ. Son amant faisait du solo et quand il rentrerait serait aigri, et aboierait des ordres aux bêtas. Le sorcier resta assis dans un fauteuil en face de l'entrée et attendit. Ce fut Isaac qui le sortit de sa prostration, pour lui changer les idées, il invita l'anglais à regarder son match de lacrosse. Erica et Boyd désireux passer une soirée en amoureux, restèrent au loft.

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment le jeu. Il suivait juste Isaac du regard pour être sûr qu'il allait bien. Mais au bout d'un moment, il ne s'inquiéta plus pour le jeune loup, mais pour les adolescents qu'il bousculait violemment. Pourquoi faisait-il cela, ils étaient de son équipe. Mais bientôt, il fut au sol à son tour, comme lui-même avait jeté les membres de son équipe plutôt. Harry se leva des gradins et courut à ses côtés.  
_ Monsieur, s'il vous plaît.  
_ C'est mon pupille. Je m'occupe de lui depuis le décès de son père.  
_ Venez avec nous alors.

On les mena jusqu'au vestiaire.  
_ Excusez-Moi mais pourquoi on est ici, il est gravement blessé! Il n'arrive même pas à bouger, on doit aller à l'hôpital!  
_ Pas pour bien longtemps mon cher monsieur. Mais nous n'irons nulle-part avant on doit nettoyer le monde de ces saletés, dit un veille homme.  
_ Vous êtes le directeur de l'école et vous voulez tuer vos élèves. C'est grave, vous aurez du trouver un autre métier.  
_ Ne faites pas comme si vous ne savez pas.  
_ Savoir quoi?  
_ Que ce sont des monstres et vous aussi! A cause de vous ma belle-fille est en prison, cracha le vieux.  
_ A c'est de famille d'essayer d'assassiner les jeunes? Vous devriez vous trouver un autre passe-temps.  
_Petit impertinent. Je n'ai que faire de vos jeux, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire. Occupez-vous d'eux.  
_ Pourquoi faites-vous cela, demanda Harry. Est-ce que la vengeance est votre seul but? Elle est juste en prison, elle va sortir un jour.  
_ Ma fille est morte, tuée par un de ces animaux!  
_ Elle ne respectait pas le code. C'était une pédophile et une folle.

Durant leur dispute, Isaac c'était relevé. Avant même que les chasseurs le remarque, il les attaqua.  
_ Ne les tue pas Isaac, dit Harry.  
_ Mais qui êtes-vous demanda Gérard. Quelqu'un avec qui vous ne voulez pas avoir des problèmes.

Ils s'en allaient tous les deux quand des cris résonnèrent. Ils coururent jusqu'au terrain et n'y avait plus aucune lumière. Les gens couraient dans tous les sens et soudain les lumières revinrent. Il y avait un corps au sol. C'était le kanima. Il était mort. Il s'était suicidé. Soudain un cri retentit.  
_ Où est mon fils? Où est Stiles?  
_ Monsieur, dit Harry en se tournant vers l'homme. Je crois que je sais où ai votre fils. Dans les vestiaires, il y avait un vieil homme qui voulait débarrasser le monde de sa vermine et il a attaqué Isaac, il y avait d'autres hommes avec lui. Et voilà que maintenant, y a un adolescent mort et un autre disparu.  
_ Monsieur Potter, je ne sais pas quelle magouille...  
_ C'est vrai, dit Isaac. Il a parlé de sa belle-fille et de sa fille qui avait le même objectif que lui. C'est le principal Argent, il a dit qu'il fallait me tuer parce que je suis un animal.  
_ C'est abominable, dit quelqu'un derrière eux.  
_Je suis la police et si c'est faux je peux perdre mon poste vous le savez.  
_ Vous allez peut être perdre votre fils aussi, dit Mélissa. Il a sauvé Scott.

Quelques heures après, le téléphone d'Harry sonna. La police avait trouvé Stiles assommé dans la caverne des Argent avec Erica et Boyd enchaînés. Ils avaient été torturés et on les emmenait à l'hôpital. Harry en eu l'estomac retourné. Quand Derek avait transformé des adolescents, il ne les avait pas préparés à ça. Les vrais monstres étaient les Argent. Et pourquoi étaient-ils sortis? Ou est-ce que cela leur avait paru une bonne idée de sortir alors qu'ils étaient en guerre avec des chasseurs.

À l'hôpital, les parents d'Erica et de Boyd étaient là. La mère de la louve pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle étreignait sa fille de toutes ses forces. Derek avait joué à un jeu dangereux en transformant ses jeunes. Ils étaient des adolescents, normal que la vie était difficile pour eux mais il avait pris ceux avec le plus de problèmes. Ce qui rendait la meute encore plus instables. Il avait voulu des gens avec peu d'attaches, mais ils en avaient quand même.  
_ Harry, l'interpella Erica, elle avait senti son odeur.

Sa mère se tourna pour regarder le brun entrer dans la pièce suivit par Isaac. Le brun avait un visage torturé et triste.  
_ Qui est-ce ma chérie?  
_ Maman, c'est Harry. C'est chez lui que je traîne avec Boyd et Isaac. Il cuisine super bien et nous force à faire nos devoirs.  
_ Merci Harry pour tout.  
_ Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir.  
_ Est-ce que vous avez aidé, c'est monstres à kidnapper ma fille ? Demanda la dame.  
_ Non mais...

_C'est de notre faute, Boyd et moi on est allé se promener dans la forêt, ça avait l'air d'une bonne idée sur le coup.

_ Erica a raison, c'est de leur faute, vous ne pouvez pas es surveillé vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre. Je suis heureuse que vous vous occupiez d'elle aussi souvent. Erica a toujours été très malade, je pense que je l'ai trop couvé. Puis ces dernières semaines ça m'a fait plaisir qu'elle se fasse des amis. Elle se sent mieux alors j'ai laissé faire ce qu'elle veut. Plus maintenant. Quand tu sors de l'hôpital, on va avoir une discussion et je veux rencontrer Boyd.

Harry et Isaac quittèrent la chambre. Laissant les deux filles à leur discussion mère-fille. A la chambre de Boyd. Sa grand-mère pleurait. Le suppliant de ne pas disparaître comme sa sœur. La culpabilité se lisait sur son visage. Il allait sans doute fondre en larmes aussi. Derek avait fait une grosse connerie en disparaissant comme ça. Et il n'avait pas pesé les conséquences de ses actes. Ses jeunes loups auraient pu y passer et ils ne le savaient même pas.

_ Ça va Harry, demanda le bêta.  
_ Derek va passer un mauvais quart-d 'heure. Il est dans la merde la plus profonde qu'il soit.

Le jeune loup-garou lui fit une moue surprise et une grimace. Harry lui frotta le dos pour le détendre, ce n'était pas contre lui qu'il était en colère mais contre Derek.  
_ Pourquoi tu appelles la police pour les Argent, tu pourrais les arrêter avec ta magie.  
_ C'est interdit d'utiliser la magie devant les êtres sans pouvoirs. En plus ce sont des moldus, ils peuvent être jugés par la justice moldus.  
_ Ça veut dire quoi moldus ?  
_ Ce sont des humains sans pouvoir magique.  
_ Okay. Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils disent que les loups-garous existent ?  
_ Si c'est le cas, on les prendra pour des fous et ils seront internés. Ou les police de mon monde viendra et leur effacera leurs souvenirs.  
_ Tu peux faire ça.  
_ Oui enfin, je suis nulle en magie de l'esprit. Je risquerai plus de griller le cerveau de quelqu'un.  
_ Okay.

Sur le parking, ils tombèrent sur Scott et sa mère essayant de mettre un corps dans leur voiture. Une autre voiture apparut derrière eux.  
_ Mon père a kidnappé Allison en s'enfuyant, dit un homme blond en descendant de sa voiture. Je veux vous aider. Il est fou, et il a endoctriné ma femme et ma sœur.  
_ C'est qui ce type, demanda Harry.  
_ Monsieur Argent.  
_ Mais il y en a combien d'Argent?  
_ Toute une famille.  
_ On vient avec vous, dit Harry.  
_ Mais vous êtes qui, demanda le blond.  
_ Quelqu'un qui vous aide. Bon on y va. Je sais pas conduire qui m'emmène.  
_ On prend ma voiture.

Tout le monde se trouvait dans l'entrepôt. Lydia était en face du kanima qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air. Elle s'avança vers lui doucement et posa sa main sur son visage écailleux.  
_ Si elle l'embrasse je vomis, dit Harry.  
_ Moi aussi mec, dit Stiles.

Le kamina se changea en Jackson et avant que tout le monde est le temps de réagir. Derek et son oncle l'empalèrent sur leur griffe. La jeune rousse hurla à s'en arracher la voix et le jeune garçon tomba au sol. Il ne s'était même pas débattu. Pendant ce temps Gérard en profita pour tirer Allison à lui.  
_ J'ai bien plus d'un tour dans ma manche. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle meurt je veux la morsure.  
_ Derek, dit Scott. S'il te plaît.  
_ Jamais.  
_ Mais elle...  
_ J'ai dit non.  
_ Derek, la voix de Harry claqua sèchement. Fais ce qu'il te dit.

Derek regarda son amant qui lui jetait un regard froid. Harry était énervé contre lui. Toute la nuit il avait senti la colère du sorcier à son encontre augmenté. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il prit le bras que lui tendait Gérard.  
_ Sans les mains. Juste les crocs.

Il mordit dans le bras et attrapa la jeune fille en reculant. Elle récolta une coupure mais fut bien vite en sécurité dans les bras de son père. Le vieil homme leva le bras pour contempler son œuvre, avant de froncer les sourcils, une étrange substance noire coulait des plaies.

Au sol, le corps de Jackson se releva. Ses yeux étaient bleus. Sa copine s'agenouilla à ses côtés, heureuse de le voir en vie.  
_ De la poudre Sorbier, murmura Gérard.  
_ Oui, dit Scott. J'avais compris depuis l'hôpital que vous étiez mourant. C'est pour ça que vous cherchez Derek, par pour le tuer.

Derek marcha vers le vieil homme et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se défendre, lui brisa la nuque.  
_ Eh bien, je dirais, en voilà une histoire qui finit bien.  
_ Vous êtes qui ? Demanda Isaac.  
_ Peter Hale, dit Stiles. Vous n'étiez pas mort ?  
_ Plus maintenant. Si on pouvait rentrer, je suis épuisé.

Ils furent obligés de passer par l'ancienne maison de Derek à cause d'un ordinateur. Sur les lieux, ils trouvèrent un signe peint sur la porte.  
_ Pourquoi crois penses-tu que Derek a voulu se créer une meute aussi vite.  
_ Derek, dit Harry d'une voix froide et tranchante. Je ne peux pas te tuer mais tu vas vivre un enfer si tu continues à garder des secrets. Je sais pas ce que tu vas faire maintenant. Tout ça c'est de ta faute, tu te barres comme ça, tu donnes pas de nouvelle, Boyd, Erica et Isaac aurait pu mourir, mais tu t'en fous. Tu as retrouvé ton oncle!  
_ Si je peux dire quelque chose...  
_ Ta gueule Peter. Je ne t'ai pas parlé, le coupa le sorcier, mécontent.

Les yeux du loup brillèrent d'un bleu intense avant qu'il fonce sur Harry, celui-ci fit un mouvement de poignet, l' _Expelliarmus_ sans baguette fut si fort que Peter vola et brisa l'arbre sur lequel il atterrit durement.

_ Donc Derek, j'aurais aimé ne plus jamais te voir. Erica et Boyd sont à l'hôpital parce qu'ils ont été torturés par les Argent, électrocutés pendant des heures. Ce pauvre Stiles a été tabassé ! On avait besoin de toi. Tes combats en solo, c'est fini. On fait tout ensemble. Comme une vraie meute. Et même si cela me donne envie de vomir de dire cela. On a besoin de toi. Alors maintenant, tu vas sortir ta tête de ton cul et trouver un moyen de nous sortir de la merde, où tu nous as fourrés. Maintenant je rentre avec Isaac et toi et ton oncle, vous vous démerdez. Tu dors sur le fauteuil. Je veux pas voir ta face.

Sur cette dernière parole. Le brun pris le bras du jeune loup et ils disparurent en un Pop sonore. Peter qui s'était relevé vint près de son neveu en boitillant.  
_ Mais c'était quoi cette chose?  
_ C'était Harry.  
_ Comment tu as fait pour avoir un sorcier dans la meute? Oh, fallait me le dire, je l'aurais pas attaqué. Je pensais que c'était encore qu'un humain avec une grande bouche. Comme Stiles. Je crois qu'il m'a pété quelque chose.  
_ Ta gueule Peter.

Fin de Chapitre

J'ai un peu changé la forme mais le contenu des épisodes est là ! En espérant que ça vous plaisent ! Je serai très heureuse de connaître votre avis !


	4. Chapter 4

Un brin de magie

Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous, j'espère que vous passer de bonnes vacances ! Voici le chapitre 4 en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Bonne lecture ! Merci à Cristal de Glace pour sa correction, désormais tous les chapitres sont corrigés.

Merci à LilyDTrafalgar de m'avoir laissé un commentaire !

Chapitre 4

Derek était au plus mal. Il étouffait. La tension était à son comble. La meute d'alpha était sur son territoire mais pourtant n'avait rien fait pour entrer en contact avec sa meute. Sa meute s'était agrandit, Peter, Scott, Lydia et Stiles en faisait désormais partie. L'humain était une vrai pile électrique, il parlait tour le temps et disait tout et n'importe quoi. Il le fatiguait et l'irritait. Plus d'une fois il aurait voulut l'étrangler mais Harry prenait toujours le partie de l'adolescent. Enfin Harry prenait toujours partie contre lui. Même quand il avait raison. Son compagnon était farouchement contre tout ce qu'il disait et ce qu'il faisait.

L'alpha dormait depuis des semaines sur le canapé du loft et était la cible des tours du sorcier. S'il utilisait sa voix d'alpha sur son amant, ce dernier arrivait toujours à détourner son ordre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Par la suite, il lui faisait payer au centuple ce qu'il voyait comme un affront. Derek était épuisé physiquement et psychiquement. Harry n'était pas vraiment un cadeau en ce moment.

Cependant la meute se portait un peu mieux. Les adolescents venaient presque tous les jours à l'appartement. Lydia et Stiles étaient fascinés par le sorcier et n'avaient de cesse de lui poser des questions. Ils étaient heureux de satisfaire leur curiosité et Harry s'avérait être bon pédagogue.

Derek qui n'était jamais loin même si son compagnon le repoussait inlassablement, aimait voir Harry dans ces cas là. Le sorcier brillait littéralement, content de transmettre son savoir mais ce qui le rendait plus heureux était de pouvoir s'occuper des jeunes gens. Harry avait toujours voulut une famille. Il avait compris avec l'âge que la famille ne s'arrêtait pas avec le sang. Il avait eu les Weasley et maintenant la meute l'avait lui. Il en était fier. Derek pouvait sentir ce sentiment de bonheur irradier de son compagnon. Cependant le soir quand il ne restait que lui et Harry dans le loft, Isaac s'enfermait tôt dans sa chambre, Derek pouvait sentir un vide et une immense tristesse remplir le cœur de son amant. C'était de sa faute mais le sorcier était une vraie tête de mule et refusait catégoriquement tout contact avec lui. Même Peter parlait plus avec Harry que lui.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Une menace planait au dessus de leur tête, mais la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était son couple qui se déchirait. Sa meute allait finir par en pâtir. Les jeunes loups-garous au courant du désaccord faisait tout pour changer les idées de Derek et Harry. Isaac, Lydia et Stiles étaient toujours aux côtés d'Harry alors que Boyd, Scott et Erica à ceux de Derek.

De nombreuses fois, les adolescents avaient essayé de les réconcilier mais ils n'arrivaient pas à les faire rester dans la même pièce. Harry trouvait toujours un moyen de sortir, la poudre de Sorbier ne marchait pas avec lui.

《Je pense que nous devrions prendre contact avec la meute. Leur envoyer un message pour organiser une rencontre pour savoir ce qu'ils veulent.  
_ On sait ce qu'ils veulent, dit Derek, ils veulent un loup alpha.  
_ Alors pourquoi ils n'attaquent pas? Qu'est ce qu'ils attendent, demanda Scott.  
_ Je ne sais pas.  
_ C'est pourquoi il faut organiser une rencontre.  
_ On a aucune chance contre des alphas, coupa Derek.  
_ On ne va pas se battre, on va leur demander ce qu'ils cherchent sur notre territoire, reprit le sorcier.  
_ C'est trop dangereux.  
_ Plus dangereux d'attendre qu'il nous attaque, s'écria Harry. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. L'attente du danger, de la mort. Ça me tue. Cette tension est insoutenable.

Derek se rapprocha du sorcier dans l'intention de le prendre dans ses bras mais il se fit repousser. Harry le regardait les yeux assombris par la colère.  
_ Je suis fatigué. Tu comprends. Je ne voulais pas revivre ça. Les morts. Les combats. La guerre. Et toi tu fais quoi, tu me force à être dans ta meute mais en plus ça tu la gère mal !

Les adolescents se sentaient de plus en plus agités. Harry était las d'eux. Isaac fit un petit bruit étranglé. Harry ne voulait plus d'eux. De lui. Le sorcier se tourna vers les jeunes et vit leurs visages déformés par l'angoisse. Si l'un des adultes de la meute perdait son calme et était terrifié, cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir.  
_ Je suis désolé de m'être énervé, dit Harry. La journée a été difficile. Je vais aller me calmer un peu.

Isaac voulut rejoindre le sorcier, mais il avait peur que le sorcier lui hurle dessus à son tour. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il allait chercher la meute d'alpha, pour leur parler comme Harry le voulait peut être que cela aiderait. Harry et Derek se réconcilieraient sans une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Tous les autres étaient trop occupés à paniquer pour voir sa disparition. Isaac s'en alla, déterminé. Harry serait fier de lui.

Voilà des heures qu'il cherchait le lieu de résidence des alphas. Il avait parcourut la ville et Isaac devait avouer qu'il savait drôlement bien effacer leur traces. Au détour d'une rue, il croisa le regard bleu et sévère d'Erica. Elle avait comme à son habitude une mini jupe en cuir et un haut ne laissant aucune place pour l'imagination. Cependant son air malicieux était remplacé par un froncement de sourcils et une moue sévère.  
_ Tu étais où? On te cherche partout depuis des heures. On était inquiet, surtout Harry. Il est en pleine panique.  
_ Vraiment ? demanda le blond.

Même si la situation ne s'y prêtait pas il ressentit un certain bonheur à cette nouvelle. Cela prouvait qu'Harry tenait à lui. Cela lui faisait tellement plaisir et lui donna encore plus de motivation. Il allait tout faire pour que le sorcier soit fier de lui. Il allait trouver ces alphas et entamer une discussion avec eux.  
_ D'ici j'entends les rouages de ton petit cerveau. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, lui demanda la blonde.  
_ Écartes toi de mon chemin. Je vais trouver faire comme Harry voulait qu'on fasse et je vais parler avec Deucalion.  
_ Parce que tu penses que ça va marcher? Toi tout seul? Tu vas te faire tuer.  
_ Si je ne le fais pas, Harry va s'en aller. La meute, c'est la famille, et je protège ma famille.

Le visage de la blonde fut tout à coups incertain. C'était ce que Derek et Harry leur avait appris. On se protégeait les uns les autres. Elle passa une main dans ses boucles. Mais Harry détestait les cachotteries et les plans solitaires. C'était pour cela que Derek était puni.  
_ J'y vais que tu le veuille ou non, le loup se détourna et commença à s'en aller.  
_ Isaac attends. Je viens avec toi. J'envoie un message à Boyd. Il est pas loin. Comme ça on sera pas tout seul.  
_ Il va prévenir Derek!  
_Ben Derek nous rejoindra.  
_ On ne sait même pas où ils sont, soupira le blond. Beacon Hill ne m'avait jamais paru aussi grand.  
_ Bien maintenant qu'on est deux.  
_ Trois, dit une voix derrière eux, Boyd était la aussi.  
_ Tu as fais vite.  
_ Erica m'a appelé dès qu'elle a senti ton odeur. Je suis là depuis une ou deux minutes. Mais vous êtes trop tête en l'air pour m'avoir repérer. Je crois savoir où ils sont. Les jumeaux ne sont pas super discret. Surtout celui qui sort avec Danny. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils traînent souvent près de l'ancienne banque.  
_ Quoi vraiment. Y en a un qui sort avec Danny, s'écria Isaac.  
_ Ouais et l'autre poursuit Lydia.  
_ Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas voir ça.  
_ Tu n'observe pas assez.  
_ Dit plutôt que TU observes trop. La vie sentimentale des gens ne me regarde pas en plus. C'est indiscret, Erica pouffa.  
_ Tu parles comme Harry maintenant. Bon allons y. Ça le saoule de rester là à parler.

Ils partirent tout trois vers le lieu dont avait parlé Boyd. Tout de suite ils repérèrent les motos des jumeaux sur le côté de l'entrée.  
_ Tu penses qu'ils vivent là?  
_ Ça a l'air insalubre, dit Erica.  
_ Ce sont des nomades. Ils doivent être contents d'avoir un toit sur leur tête, la voix grâce de Boyd résonna derrière eux. Maintenant silence.

L'endroit était énorme. Les trois jeunes soufflèrent ce n'était jamais leur chaleureuse maison. L'endroit était encore plus grand que l'entrepôt de la rave où ils avaient essayé d'attraper le kanima. Il y avait plusieurs étages et on n'entendait rien. A part le bruit du vent.

Un bruit étrange se fit, comme quand on raye une voiture avec ses clefs mais en plus fort. Puis plusieurs ombres apparurent tout autour d'eux. Ils étaient encerclés. Les alphas n'étaient que cinq. Un grand costaud, une femme à la peau tannée et les ongles des pieds et des mains étaient horriblement longs, les jumeaux et un loup portant des lunettes. Ce dernier était très calme et souriait même. Il s'avança vers les trois jeunes avec un canne d'aveugle jusqu'à être à moins d'un mètre d'eux.  
_ Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite jeunes gens, dit il poliment.  
_ Nous... commença Isaac. Nous...  
_ Nous voulons discuter, termina Erica à sa place.  
_ Et de quoi si je ne m'abuse?  
_ Nous voulons savoir pourquoi vous êtes sur notre territoire.  
_ Votre territoire?  
_ Oui nous faisons partie de la meute Hale et vous êtes sur notre territoire sans avoir demandé la permission.  
_ Où est votre alpha, jeunes gens. Sait-il même que vous êtes ici.  
_ Oui, mentit Boyd avec son habituel ton détaché.  
_ Moi, je pense, commença l'alpha. Que vous mentez très bien. Attrapez-les et mettez-les avec l'autre Hale.

Les trois loups échangèrent un regard. Quelle autre Hale. Il ne restait que Peter et Derek normalement. Les alphas se rapprochèrent d'eux avec un sourire malsain.  
_ Attendez, demanda Isaac. Pourquoi êtes là? Que voulez vous?  
_ La question est plutôt qui.

Les jeunes loups-garous se firent attraper sans ménagement et traîner vers ce qui semblait être un coffre fort. Ils ne se défendirent pas. Ils ne voulaient mourir ici, ils étaient assez intelligent pour se laisser faire. La meute viendrait les chercher mais pour rien au monde ils ne feraient quelque chose pour que les alphas pensent qu'un seul otage soit nécessaire.  
_ On va venir nous chercher, dit Erica.  
_ Ah mais j'y compte bien. Vos trois loups ne pourront rien contre nous. Et vos humains de compagnie nous n'en feront qu'une bouchée.

Ils rentrèrent dans la cellule qui s'avéra être un coffre fort. A l'intérieur, une fille était assise au sol. Elle ne bougea pas à leur entrée. La femme alpha referma derrière eux. La fille dans le coffre ne les regarda pas. Erica s'avança vers elle et la regarda de haut.  
_ Pourquoi ils ont dit que tu es une Hale?

_ Il ne reste que Derek et Peter. Toi t'es qui, continua la blonde.

La jeune femme leva le regard vers eux. Elle avait un air renfrogné qui les fit ouvrir la bouche sous le choc.  
_ On dirait Derek en fille avec se froncement de sourcil, dit Boyd.  
_ Je suis Cora. La petite sœur de Derek.

Fin de chapitre

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Laissez des reviews, je voudrais vraiment connaître votre avis.

Bye bye ! 


	5. Chapter 5

Un brin de magie

Salut ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je remercie Cristal de Glace pour sa correction, sans elle, vous auriez lu un texte avec des mots manquants et des fautes en tout genre.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon absence. Je pense que le chapitre 6 arrivera plus vite que celui-là.

Merci à XxPetitPandaxX, Angie45310 et Kuroe17 pour vos commentaires, cela me fait plaisir de savoir qu'il y a encore de personnes qui lisent cette histoire malgré ma longue absence.

Bonne lectures a tous !

Chapitre 5

Derek se tenait en face de Deucalion. Il se souvenait de cet alpha, ami de sa mère. Il avait été un loup pacifique qui avait voulu trouver un terrain d'entente avec Gérard Argent et établir un traité de paix entre les loups et les chasseurs comme Talia l'avait fait avec la matriarche Argent de l'époque. Mais de cette rencontre, il en était sortit assoiffé de sang, et aveugle. Malgré sa cécité, il se dégageait de lui une aura de pouvoir extraordinaire. C'était sans doute cette raison qui le rendait capable de mener une meute d'alpha.  
_ Vous avez transgressé nos frontières. J'exige de savoir ce que vous désirez.

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Un sourire ce dessina sur ses lèvres.  
_ Quel frontière? Ton pathétique groupe ne peut être qualifié de meute. De plus, je sais de source sûre que trois de tes loups ont déserté. Tu as plus d'humains que de loups. C'est ridicule!  
_ Est ce c'est pour me dire cela que tu es venu ici?

Harry lui avait fait prendre une des potions dégoûtante qu'il avait en réserve pour qu'il garde son calme pendant la rencontre avec la meute d'alpha. Le filtre de paix l'avait calmé, mais Derek restait alerte près à attaquer, si il le fallait. Chaque alpha avait sa meute debout derrière lui. Deucalion sûr d'être en état de supériorité avait dit à Derek de ne pas amener ses « animaux de compagnie » à cette rencontre, la meute Hale se trouvant ainsi en infériorité numérique. Peter, nonchalant alla s'asseoir sur un sofa un peu plus loin d'eux pour avoir un regard sur tout le pièce.

Harry avait menacé de le remettre dans l'état où il était après l'incendie, s'il ne protégeait pas les deux autres loups garous. Il lui avait aussi donné quelques potions pour le remettre d'aplomb. Malgré les menaces du sorcier, il appréciait beaucoup son caractère bien trempé et même si Peter était très sarcastique, il appréciait la meute que son neveu avait construite. Il y avait des membres prometteurs comme Stiles, Lydia et Harry. Il adorait le voir torturer son neveu qui avait été sa cible favorite lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être le second de son neveu, maintenant qu'il avait accompli sa vengeance. Bien évidemment, il allait continuer les manigances, c'était son seul passe-temps. Il aimait jouer avec les gens, surtout ceux qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, s'il suivait ce qu'il disait, ils n'avaient qu'à le connaître mieux que ça.

En bon petit bêta, lui, Scott resta debout derrière son alpha. Derek vit le regard froid que lui jeta Deucalion après avoir suivit attentivement Peter du regard quand celui-ci c'était élégamment jeter sur le sofa.  
_ Tu n'as même pas le contrôle sur tes bêtas, dit-il avec dédain.  
_ Je me demande bien comment fais tu pour garder le contrôle sur tes alpha, demanda Peter avec un sourire. Je veux dire, en tant que bêta je n'ai pas honte de suivre les ordres de mon alpha mais pour des alphas cela doit être difficile, non. Un alpha est fait pour mener, il ne reçoit d'ordres de personnes.  
_ Tu es juste jaloux, cracha Kali. Tu voudrais être à ton tour un alpha.  
_ Évidemment mais je veux être l'alpha d'une vrai meute.  
_ Je suis l'alpha des alphas, dit le loup aveugle avec une voix impérieuse. Ton pathétique statue de bêta ne peux rien contre un de mes loups.  
_ Ce n'est pas grave, je préfère être un vrai bêta qu'un alpha subordonné. Mon rôle est de servir mon alpha, et ma meute. Eux ce sont juste des monstres de foire. Fort pour tuer et faible pour suivre les ordres d'un alpha. Un alpha ne s'abaisse devant personne, et eux courbent l'échine comme des chiots. Ils sont puissants pour rien.  
_ Il protège leur meute.  
_ Quel meute, demanda Derek de sa voix grave. Une meute est une famille.  
_ C'est une pensée de faible, cracha un jumeau. Vous n'êtes rien! Vous verrez où est la famille, quand vous vous entretuerez pour avoir une place dans notre meute!  
_ C'est comme ça que vous recrutez !? Tuez votre meute ! Pour ensuite avoir besoin d'une place dans l'autre notre, demanda Scott choqué. Mais qui voudrais ça?  
_ Moi, dit un des jumeaux.  
_ En attendant, répliqua Peter, ton jumeau est à côté de toi.  
_ Trêve de bavardage, dit Deucalion. Vous avez compris ce que nous voulons. Un loup. Savez vous que si un loup tue un membre de sa meute, il prend sa force. Imaginer un loup qui prend la force de toute sa meute! Cela donne un loup surpuissant imbattable! Je veux un loup de la célèbre meute des Hale dans ma meute. Je veux un Hale, comme on a jamais vu. Derek, Peter, à vous de voir, qui gagneras entre vous. Dans les deux cas je saurais vous mattez et faire de vous ce que je veux.  
_ Je suis un électron libre, désolé mais personne ne me contrôle, s'écria le plus vieux des Hale. Sauf si j'en ai envie.  
_ Vous avez une semaine, je suis las de rester dans cette minuscule ville. Vos humains de compagnie doivent mourir en premier c'est toujours le plus amusant de jouer avec eux. Si vous ne tuez pas vos humains dans les trois jours, on tuera vos quatre louveteaux.

La jeune femme rit et se dirigea vers la table et tendit son bras. L'aveugle lui prit et ils s'en allèrent un sourire aux lèvres. C'était les loups les plus bêtes que Peter avait jamais rencontré. Ils avaient ce stupide sourire aux lèvre, sur d'avoir déjà gagner. Une colère monta en lui, il détestait les arrogants.

Harry rentra dans le loft quelques secondes plus tard. Un sourire aux lèvres.  
_ J'ai jeté le sort de traçage, voyant le regard trouble de Derek, il arrêta de sourire. Que se passe-t-il?  
_ Qui est le quatrième loup en leur possession, demanda Scott.  
_ Pardon?  
_ Ils ont dit avoir quatre loups. On en a perdu que trois!  
_ Ils ont du se tromper, dit Peter.  
_ Bien sûre que non, cria Derek. C'est quoi cette histoire!

Il envoya valser la table. Il envoya était tellement en colère. Deucalion était entrée sur son territoire comme si il lui appartenait, sans aucun respect des codes entre les meutes, sûr de ses capacités et sûr qu'il allait détruire sa meute. Il n'avait rien du loup pacifique, qu'il avait rencontré dans sa jeunesse. Le loup était fou, assoiffé de pouvoir. Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas un bon alpha, il n'avait pas été formé à l'être comme Laura. Il apprenait encore et apprendrait toujours. Mais c'était sa meute et son territoire. A lui à ordonner et à protéger.

_ Peter qu'as tu déduis de cette rencontre?

Derek savait que son oncle était bon pour juger les gens. C'était pour cela qu'il avait été le second de sa mère. Malgré son apparente légèreté l'homme était calculateur et manipulateur, trop pour être un bon alpha.  
_ L'un des jumeaux n'est pas très convaincu par les paroles de l'alpha. Il suit juste son frère.  
_ C'est Ethan, il sort avec Danny. Aiden, celui qui parle couche avec Lydia.  
_ On peut s'en servir. Ennis je me souviens de lui. Il n'a que du muscle. Facile à influencer.  
_ J'aime ta façon de penser Peter, dit Harry. Diviser pour mieux régner.  
_ Comme ils nous l'ont fait, murmura Derek. Harry, je veux que tu ailles voir où il se cache et trouver comment on peut sortir Boyd, Erica, Isaac et le loup-garou inconnu. Peter tu t'infiltres, je que tu t'occupes de Ennis, un peu de rébellion chez Deucalion le fera taire un peu. Scott je veux que Lydia trouble un peu Aiden, qu'il se rebelle un peu. Son frère le suivra automatiquement.  
_ Je n'aime pas savoir Lydia avec loup-garou cela peut être dangereux.  
_ Quelle l'occupes alors. Elle couche déjà avec, un peu plus ou un peu moins.  
_ Ce n'est pas une pute.  
_ Harry, soupira l'alpha.  
_ Tu entends comment tu parles?  
_ Les lois humaines ne s'appliquent plus ici. Ni les lois du monde magique. On est dans mon monde maintenant Harry. On utilise nos moyens pour nous protéger les uns les autres et les charmes de Lydia en font partis. Elle a le droit de refuser mais je sais qu'elle ne le fera pas car elle veut protéger ses amis, sa famille.

Derek et Harry avaient parlé. Lorsqu'ils avaient compris la disparition de Boyd, Erica et Isaac. Ils avaient tout deux paniqués leur seul soulagement étaient qu'ils pouvaient encore les ressentir à travers les liens de la meute. Le couple s'était violemment disputer, en venant presque aux mains, rejetant la faute sur l'autre. Puis enroués à force de crier, ils avaient parlé plus calmement. Harry avait du admettre ses tords, il était très têtu mais Derek semblait l'être autant. Les deux hommes s'étaient un peu réconcilié. Harry n'avait plus de temps à perdre à jouer des tours à son compagnon. Ils avaient passés des jours à chercher les trois adolescents. Ils avaient avertis la police, évidemment les parents d'Erica et de Boyd avaient remarqué la disparition de leurs enfants. Harry avait avertis la police pour Isaac.

Prendre contact avec l'autre meute avait été un peu compliqué. Il avait du demander l'assistance de Deaton en tant qu'émissaire. Le vétérinaire d'abord réticent de reprendre son rôle avait fini par accepté. Il avait promis à Talia de protéger ses enfants. Devenir l'émissaire de sa meute était sans doute un moyen de la faire.

Deaton avait du prendre contact avec l'émissaire de la meute d'alpha mais ces dernier sûr de se montrer les plus puissants, avait pris des jours avant de répondre. Poussant la meute Hale à se faire dévorer par la tension, le stress et l'attente. Bien évidemment une fois le rendez-vous mis en place, la meute d'alpha les avait de nouveau insulté en venant en retard. Alors que Derek avait déjà été obligé de suivre la demande de Deucalion en n'emmenant pas les humains de sa meute.

Cet homme ne méritait pas le don de lycanthropie. Il s'en servait pour détruire et blesser. Harry avait du doper son pauvre alpha avec son filtre de Paix faisant bien attention de ne pas l'empoisonner et le plonger dans un sommeil sans fin. Mais bientôt il ne pourrait plus l'utiliser, cette potion était trop délicate

_ L'éclipse à la fin de la semaine sera le moment où ils seront le plus vulnérable. On devra faire l'échange ce jour et en finir avec eux.  
_Oui mais nous aussi on est vulnérable, dit Peter.  
_ Mais vous avez des humains vous.  
_ On peut demander de l'aide au père d'Allison. Il pourrait former et armer Lydia et Stiles.  
_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux.  
_ Harry a raison, appeler les autres qu'ils nous rejoignent nous avons à parler.

Moins d'une heure passa avant qu'on entend le bruit de la vieille jeep de Stiles, les filles étaient avec lui. Derek raconta la rencontre avec la meute d'alpha et leur plan. Sans surprise, les adolescents acquiescèrent. Ils étaient heureux d'aider la meute et de ne pas être mis de côté.

Le sorcier était un peu choqué. Bien qu'il ne regrettait pas ses aventures de jeunesse, frôler la mort avait été excitant et l'avait permis de mûrir et d'être ce qu'il était aujourd'hui mais il aurait aimé avoir une enfance normale, une scolarité sans avoir à craindre pour sa vie et ne pas avoir à vivre une guerre. Il aurait aimé avoir ses parents, Sirius et Remus à ses côtés. Il aurait été content de rencontrer Derek, et enfin avoir sa propre famille. Oui, une famille à aimer, à s'occuper et à protéger envers et contre tout.

Il était parti aux États Unis dans le bus de s'éloigner du Monde Magique pour avoir une vie normale. Même après sa rencontre avec Derek, il avait pensé pouvoir vivre normalement mais il aurait du s'en douter. On ne peut pas fuir son passé, ni ce qu'on est. Ni vivre normalement en aimant un loup-garou.

Voir les visages juvéniles des membres de la meute marqués par une expression de détermination, lui donnait la chair de poule. Ressemblait-il à cela lors de sa jeunesse? Harry soupira, il acceptait difficilement que des jeunes acceptent ainsi de se sacrifier. Une chose le réconfortait, ils avaient tous déjà 17 ans, ce qui était bien différent de ses 11 ans et sa recherche de la pierre philosophale. La mort de Quirell restait encore gravée dans sa mémoire. Il avait eu peur de toucher un autre être humain pendant des mois et aujourd'hui encore il faisait des cauchemars. Il n'avait pas envie de faire cela aux jeunes de la meute, mais il ne voulait pas non plus leur enlever le choix de faire ce qu'ils désiraient. Une chose était sûre, il serait là pour ramasser les morceaux.  
《 Harry》

Le sorcier releva la tête vers Derek qui le regardait d'un air inquiet. L'alpha vint s'asseoir près de son compagnon et avec une grande précaution, le pris dans ses bras. Harry ne le repoussa pas. Il se lova contre loup. Les autres n'étaient plus là, le sorcier était profondément plongé dans ses pensées, et ne les avait pas vu partir. Ils restèrent ainsi des heures, silencieux, se réconfortant l'un l'autre, se pardonnant les erreurs passés.  
_ Je suis désolé.  
_ Moi aussi. Tout va bien se passer. J'en suis sûr. Nous sommes forts et unis. C'est notre avantage.  
_ Tu es bien confiant.  
_ J'ai confiance en notre meute.  
_ J'ai peur, chuchota Harry.  
_ Moi aussi, et c'est normal. Nos adversaires sont dangereux. Mais j'ai foi en notre réussite.  
_ Je suis désolé de manquer de confiance.

Derek prit le visage de son compagnon et plongea son regard dans le sien. C'est yeux vert brillait doucement remplis d'amour, de détermination et de confiance.  
_ J'en ai assez pour deux, dit-il avant d'embrasser le sorcier avec douceur.

Le sorcier répondit au baiser avec hésitation mais bien vite les deux hommes s'enflammèrent. Derek se redressa et porta son compagnon jusqu'à leur chambre.  
_ Allons dormir. Nous avons besoin de repos, dit le loup en déshabillant le sorcier avant de le poser sur le lit et de le recouvrir  
_ Restes avec moi. Je ne veux plus dormir tout seul.

Sans un mot, le loup se déshabilla et se coucha près de son compagnon. Ils s'endormirent paisiblement pour la première fois depuis longtemps, enlacés et un peu moins triste.

Fin de chapitre

J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Merci d'avoir lu!

Note de la correctrice :

Beaucoup moins de faute dans ce chapitre, je me suis sentie, tellllllllllleeemmmmment seule et triste ! Je suis désolée lecteurs adorés, tout le retard est ma faute !


	6. Chapter 6

Un brin de magie

Bonsoir, voici la suite ! Rapidement en plus ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 6

Boyd, Erica, Isaac et Cora étaient assis dans une pièce scellée par de la poudre de Sorbier. Ils étaient à peine nourris. Ennis venait toujours tourner autour des filles, mais heureusement Kali et Mademoiselle Morel, malgré qu'elles étaient leur ennemis, ne laissaient pas le loup les approcher. 

_ C'est de ma faute, chuchota Isaac.  
_ Notre faute, le corrigea Erica.  
_ On a compris, les coupa Cora. Vous vouliez que Harry se sentent mieux, qu'il ne vous quittes pas et blablabla.

Erica et Isaac se turent, vexés. Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps, ils étaient ici. Ils avaient d'abord essayer de s'échapper, mais après s'être fait tabasser à de nombreuses reprises, ils avaient arrêté. Ils savaient que la meute viendrait les sauver. On ne les abandonnerait jamais.

_Coucou mes louveteaux, j'ai une super bonne nouvelle pour vous, vous aller bientôt être libre, c'est super non, rigola Ennis.

Aucun des quatre adolescents ne répondit. Le sourire prédateur de l'alpha s'élargit. 

_ J'espère qu'il me laissera jouer avec vous les filles avant qu'il rentre dans notre meute.  
_ Qui, demanda Isaac.  
_ Personne de notre meute n'acceptera de rentrer dans votre pathétique meute d'alpha, cracha Erica.

L'alpha éclata de rire. Dommage que Deucalion n'acceptait pas de bêta dans sa meute, il se serai bien amusée avec quelques femelles. Il jeta un regard pleins de sous entendu à la blonde avant de s'en aller avec un sourire au lèvres. Avant que la louve blonde ne meurt, il en voulait une bouchée. Elle était tellement appétissante, et avait du mordant, comme il les aimait. Peut être que si il marchandait bien, il aurait un petit morceau. 

_Je reviendrais vous donner quelques nouvelles.  
■

《Tu sais le plus facile c'est les filles. C'est faible, ça pleure. Tu fais ça vite et proprement. Tu peux leur brisé la nuque c'est simple. Si tu aurais eu plus de temps, une chasse aurait été sympa. Les lâcher dans la forêt en pleine nuit et les chasser. Suivre l'odeur de leur peur dans le vent, sentir le goût saler de leur larmes et leur sang chaud sous ta langue et tes doigts une fois que tu les auras attraper.》 

_ Je vois que ça te plaît, je t'aurai bien laisser la place, je déteste me salir mais j'ai une petite vengeance à régler. Ces gamins m'ont brûler vif.  
_Oh toi tu n'as pas de chance quand même, être incendié deux fois. J'avais raison, les Argent sont une plaie qu'on devrait éliminer une bonne fois pour toute.  
_ Je compte bien le faire. La dernière héritière des Argents fait partie de la meute.  
_ Oh je t'envie. J'aurai aimer être à ta place. Tu as une belle brochette rien que pour toi.  
_ Oui, je ne sais pas par qui commencer... par le petit hyperactif qui m'a fait brûler une deuxième fois ou la petite surdouée qui a crée le mélange qui m'a fait flamber ? Hum, une chose est sûre, la fille Argent sera la dernière sur ma liste. Cette famille maudite doit payer d'un manière et cette gamine sera mon petit cadeau pour eux. Je vais lui faire payer elle et sa criminelle de famille. Elle va ressentir la peur d'être la proie, elle va ressentir la douleur des miens qui ont péri dans les flammes.  
_ J'aime bien ta façon de penser. J'ai hâte que tu fasses partie de la meute, j'en ai marre des jumeaux, ou de la femelle, et de Kali.  
_ Eh bien commençons aujourd'hui par une bonne relation, l'avenir s'annonce prometteur.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main avant de chacun partir de leurs côtés. Le soir même, Stiles Stilinski disparut. Sa chambre avait été saccagé. Sa batte de base-ball brisée et du sang beaucoup, de sang avait été retrouver dans la pièce... 

Deucalion était assis dans une chaise simple et les autres loups de sa meute étaient debout devant lui. Il savait que Derek n'allait jamais céder à ses demandes, mais … Peter c'était une autre histoire. Le bêta Hale était un électron libre même lorsqu'il était le second de sa sœur, il avait toujours un plan derrière la tête. Il était avide de pouvoir, cupide et intelligent ce qui le rendait très dangereux… 

La ville de Beacon Hill était en deuil, suite à la disparition du fils du Shérif, un autre adolescent avait disparu. Scott McCall, on ne savait pas si c'était une fugue à cause de la mort présumé de son meilleur ami ou un enlèvement. 

Ennis pénétra dans la salle des coffre-forts de la banque, où sa meute avait trouvé refuge. Il souriait à pleines dents et les jeunes loups pouvaient sentir l'odeur de son contentement. Il ne le cachait même pas. Son visage arborait un énorme sourire. 

_ Mes condoléances jeunes louveteaux, il semblerait que Scott McCall et Je-sais-pas-comment-ça-ce-lit Stilinski soient décédés. Hum mes petits chiots je sens que votre heure approche, ricana-t-il.  
_ Vous mentez!

Il lança le journal au sol où il avait lu l'article sur les adolescents disparus  
_ On dirait que personne ne viendra vous chercher, dit l'alpha en repartant. 

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps étaient passés depuis la dernière visite d'Ennis. Morel était venue leur donner à manger et osa s'excuser. Les trois bêtas de la meute Hale devenaient fous. L'annonce de la mort de leurs amis les avait rendu fébrile. Il ne savait pas, si c'était quelqu'un de leur propre meute qui avait fait cela, ou juste les alphas qui ne cessaient de les tourmenter… Ils ne savaient plus où ils en étaient.

Un soir, un hurlement retentit au sein de la banque les faisant tous sursauter. Un long et douloureux hurlement… Puis plus rien.

_ C'était quoi ça, demanda Isaac.

_Un loup qui pleure un être cher, répondit Cora.

_ Un des alpha est mort, demanda Erica avec espoir.

_ Taisez-vous et peut-être qu'on pourra entendre quelque chose.

« Elle est morte Ethan, il l'a brûler vive. Il a tué Lydia. J'ai entendu le Shérif dire que les corps étaient horriblement mutiler. Je savais qu'elle devait mourir, mais pas comme ça. Pourquoi aussi cruellement. Je comprend pour la fille Argent mais Lydia était juste une humaine normal, elle ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça. »

En même pas cinq jours, la ville fut en effervescence. Le Shérif ne savait plus quoi faire, cela faisait sept jeunes disparu. Évidemment, la première personne suspecte était le jeune Harry Potter, mais lorsque la police avait débarquer chez lui, les agents n'avaient même pas eu à rentrer. L'anglais avait été trouvé laisser pour mort à l'entrée de chez lui. D'après les médecins s'était une attaque d'animal et le jeune homme avait réussi de peu à s'en sortir. Le Shérif se trouvait à l'hôpital, quand le jeune Derek était arrivé et voir ce jeune homme qui avait perdu toute sa famille, perdre à nouveau quelqu'un était vraiment quelque chose de déchirant. Mais il le comprenait, son fils avait aussi disparu.  
_ Fiston ça va aller?  
_ Non, s'écrit Derek. Cette ville est maudite. Elle me prends tout ce que j'ai de cher. Je n'aurai jamais dû revenir.  
_ Il n'ai pas encore mort, cria le Shérif.  
_ Vraiment. Le médecin a dit qu'il n'a aucune chance. Après Laura et Oncle Peter. Maintenant Harry.  
_ Le médecin a dit peu de chance.  
_ Ne jouez pas sur les mots je sais très bien ce que ça veut dire. Je m'en vais de cette maudite ville!

Peter se tenait devant l'hôpital, il regarda son neveu s'en aller et le suivit. Derek monta dans sa voiture et partit en direction du loft. Peter sourit. Il allait monter dans sa voiture à son tour quand une main retint la porte. 

_ Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas faire partie de notre meute au début, tu es bien actif.  
_ Je dois dire que tu m'as inspiré. La chasse a été très amusante. Dommage que tu n'as pas participé.  
_ Nous avons un petit cadeau pour toi avant que tu en finisse avec ton alpha.  
_ J'adore les surprises.  
_ Suis-moi.

Ennis marcha jusqu'au côté passager puis monta dans la voiture de Peter et lui indiqua le chemin a suivre. Ennis était très satisfait de lui même car il savait que c'était grâce à lui que Peter avait décidé de se joindre à la meute d'alpha. Il espérait qu' en échange de ses bons conseils, le futur alpha lui accorderait une petite faveur. De plus savoir que c'était lui qui avait pousser le Hale à sauter le pas, le mettrait certainement dans les petits papiers de Deucalion. Avec la chance qu'il avait en ce moment, il aura rapidement la bêta blonde entre ses mains et ses crocs. 

_ Je vois que tu as apprécié notre précédente conversation.  
_ Je dois avouer que le pouvoir m'attire. Être un alpha a ses avantages, ne pas être soumis à quelqu'un. Commander sa meute et faire ce qu'on veut de ses membres. J'ai toujours aimé avoir des jouets qui font ce que je veux.  
_ C'est pas comme ça dans la meute de Deucalion.  
_ La meute de Deucalion..., dit Peter avec un ton doucereux. Je ne tue pas ma meute pour être soumis à quelqu'un.  
_ Tu verras comment c'est. Je veux te demander quelque chose en échange de mon aide.  
_ Ton aide hein.  
_ Oui. Je veux la blonde, je veux un moment avec elle avant que tu ne la tues.  
_ Oh vilain garçon. On dirait que quelqu'un a envie de jouer, sourit Peter de manière cruel.  
_ Oui, c'est dans des cas comme ça que je voudrais qu'il y ai des bêta dans la meute. J'ai des besoins, grogna l'alpha.  
_ Eh bien, eh bien, nous voilà dans un dilemme. En tant qu'alpha tu devrais pouvoir faire ce que tu veux. Les bêta d'une meute appartiennent à l'alpha.  
_Oh mais que suis-je bête, vous n'avez pas de bêtas, rit Peter. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais rentrer dans une meute avec des gens si faible.

Ennis frappa Peter au visage si violemment qu'il perdit le contrôle de la voiture. Ils manquèrent de foncer dans le décor. 

_ Félicitations pour cette démonstration de force, dit sarcastiquement le bêta. Mais peux tu faire cela contre d'autre alpha? Je ne pense pas. Je pense que dans la meute de Deucalion tu n'es qu'un coursier qui est venu me chercher.  
_ Bien sûr que non, je peux le faire.  
_ Je te donne Erica si tu me prouve que oui. Kali, tues Kali et on verra. Les jumeaux... c'est pas la peine, ils sont faibles et ne valent rien.  
_ Okay. Tu verras, promit Ennis avec arrogance.  
_ Bien sûr, sourit Peter. Montres moi ce que tu as dans le ventre. J'ai les yeux grands ouverts.

Peter roula jusqu'à une banque abandonné. Il connaissait l'endroit Harry leur avait donner l'adresse après avoir suivit son sort de traçage. Il rentra dans la banque, la meute d'alpha n'occupait qu'une petite partie de l'immense banque, l'espace près des coffre-forts. Deucalion les attendait assis sur un vieux fauteuil poussiéreux. 

_ Desolé, on a pas eu le temps de refaire la déco, dit l'aveugle comme si il avait sentit le regard critique de l'homme. Mais nous sommes des nomades, le confort on s'en fiche.  
Je vois que tu as été très occupé ces jours-ci. Tu n'as pas chaumé, félicitations.  
_ Ils n'ont rien vu venir.  
_ J'imagine cela a du être comme lorsque tu as tué ta propre nièce. Vite et par surprise. Et le pauvre pauvre petit amant de Derek, j'ai appris que tu l'avait déchiqueté et que c'était pas jolie à voir, rigola l'alpha des alphas. Pauvre pauvre Derek. Kali est allé le chercher avec les jumeaux. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre à jouer. La lune sera là et cette ville m'agace.

Derek arriva quelques minutes plus tard, complètement échevelé et quelques peu ensanglanté. On le traînait u sol sans délicatesse. Il ne jeta même pas un regard à Deucalion, quand il vit son oncle dans la pièce, une rage sans nom l'envahi, il se mit à se débattre contre l'étreinte des jumeaux, hurlant sa rage et sa douleur contre son oncle avant de jeter un regard haineux à Deucalion.

_ Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! Vous avez été assez bête pour vouloir pactiser avec les Argent et la défaite vous a rendu fou. Vous ce besoin pathétique d'être entouré d'alpha pour vous montrer fort mais en faites vous êtes faible. Et vous avez peur des humains, c'est pour cela que vous vouliez qu'il meurent d'abord.

_ Eben, c'est pas souvent que tu parles autant Derek. Est-ce la peur de la mort qui te délie la langue?

_ Ta gueule Peter, le sang de Laura n'était pas assez sur tes mains, tu avais besoin de me prendre ce qu'il me restait comme famille.  
_ Bon, trêves de bavardages, ma patience a atteint ses limites, je vais finir par tuer Derek moi-même si cela continue et c'est pas ce qu'on recherche. Morel, libères les bêtas, on a un massacre à assister. Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre, la lune va bientôt monter. Ce sera du gâchis de tuer Derek alors qu'il est humain.  
_ Assassin, cracha Derek à son oncle en ignorant Deucalion. Tu les a tué. Stiles, Harry, Scott, Lydia et Allison. Monstre ! Lâchez-moi, je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer !

J'ai voulu créer une atmosphère de suspense même si je pense que je n'ai pas réussi, je suis assez satisfaite de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré qu'il ne soit pas très long.

Moi je trouves que c'est plus tôt réussi aussi!


	7. Chapter 7

Un brin de magie

Chapitre 7

Peter vit le regard d'un des jumeau briller de haine, c'était sans aucun doute celui qui servait de jouet à Lydia. Il lui jeta un sourire arrogant et plein de fierté, exposant ses crocs, ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une dangereuse lueur bleue.  
_ Elle a supplié pour sa vie jusqu'à ce que je lui tranche la gorge, ricana Peter.

L'adolescent fit un pas vers lui, menaçant mais Peter n'avait pas peur de lui, non, il se moquait totalement de cet adolescent qui ne savait pas réfléchir mais juste user de ses muscles et de son pénis. Lydia avait joué avec lui comme une pro, le garçon avait du raconter les mensonges que la jeune fille lui avait raconté. Deucalion les pensait faible et Lydia, leur avait rapporter, s'être plainte pendant ses rendez-vous, de l'incapacité de Derek à contrôler sa meute et d'autres choses du styles. Évidemment, Deucalion le croirait, il avait déjà la preuve que Derek doutait comme alpha, avec leur trois loups qu'il avait déjà en sa possession.  
_ Aiden, il joue juste avec toi. Laisse tomber.  
_ Pauvre, pauvre Aiden, se moqua Peter. Elle a fait un jolie petit feu de camps. Les flammes illuminaient à merveille ses magnifiques cheveux roux. Je regrette cependant de ne pas avoir eu le temps de la goûter. J'ai entendu dire que c'était une vraie chienne au lit.

Les derniers mots furent semble t-ils ceux qui décuplèrent la rage d'Aiden et il se jeta violemment sur Peter qui riposta. Ethan essaya de les séparer mais bientôt, distribua aussi des coups à Peter pour défendre son frère. Les dés étaient jetés. Il fallait maintenant gagner du temps. Kali essaya, à son tout, de les arrêter mais Ennis se jeta sur elle. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé de toute façon, elle était au dessus de lui dans la hiérarchie de la meute et l'empêchait toujours de faire ce dont il avait envie. Peter lui avait enfin donné un moment parfait pour la supprimer. Elle était toujours sur son dos, à se croire mieux que lui.  
_ Ce n'est pas le moment de se lancer dans un combat de hiérarchie. Assez, cria Deucalion, mais bien évidemment personne ne l'écouta.

Derek lui s'élança vers lui, il patientait calmement que la lune monte haut dans le ciel. Deucalion hurla de rage, rien ne suivait son plan. Peter avait ouvert sa bouche une fois de trop, et les jumeaux incapables de se contrôler ne l'écoutaient plus. Pourquoi c'était-il entouré de cette bande d'incapables.  
_J'ai dit que s'en ai été assez. Son hurlement retentit dans la banque vide, se mêlant au gigantesque rugissement que produit un loup garou.

Cela eu l'effet de refroidir tout le monde. Il s'avança rageusement vers les membres de sa meute et poussa violemment Peter loin d'eux, avant de se tourner vers eux. La rage se lisait sur son visage, le rendant méconnaissable, le loup et l'homme se mélangeaient laissant apparaître ses crocs et des poils couvrait son visage.  
_ Est ce que nous avons besoin d'en parler, demanda t-il d'un ton calme qui être loin mais très loin de son état actuel. Alors qu'est ce que c'est que c'est idioties. Je devrais vous tuer pour tant de bêtises.  
_ Ce sont des enfants, ils sont faibles, ricana Peter. Il s'est jeté sans réfléchir sur la perche que je lui ai tendue et son frère a suivi comme un mouton. Si ce n'est pas triste ce genre d'alpha.  
_ C'est ce genre d'alpha que tu seras, grogna Deucalion en se tournant doucement vers Peter.  
_ Pas du tout. Vous m'avez juste... comment l'ai-je dit déjà Ennis... Oui, vous m'avez juste inspiré. Je cherche le pouvoir et vous m'avez donné le secret du votre. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais vous rejoindre. Une fois qu'en j'en aurai fini avec les bêtas que vous garder, je partirai. Je veux une vraie meute. Vous n'êtes qu'une mascarade de meute.  
_ Mais tu as dis... commença Ennis. La fille...  
_ Cela tient toujours mon ami, à une condition...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens mais même aveugle, le démon loup compris qu'ils avaient tout les deux tramé quelque chose ensemble, il fallait être bête pour ne pas le remarquer. Peter avait toujours eu don de persuader les gens de faire ce qu'il avait envie, Talia savait à peine le contrôler, Derek en était complètement incapable. Ennis n'avait été qu'une de ses très nombreuses victimes. Deucalion se tourna vers Ennis, avec une lenteur calculer et grogna:  
_ Quelle fille? Parles Ennis, je suis à bout de patience.

Alors que l'alpha se focalisa sur le maillon faible de sa meute, le bêta l'attaqua. Peter n'eut même pas le temps d'effleurer Deucalion que ce dernier le frappa à l'estomac. Les jumeaux se jetèrent à nouveaux sur Peter pour le retenir cette fois ci.  
_ Je ne veux plus être soumis à toutes tes règles inutiles, grogna Ennis.  
_ Je t'ai donné le pouvoir.  
_ Non tu m'as montré comment l'avoir.

L'alpha des alphas nota réplique que venait de lui lancer le loup-garou de sa meute, c'était bien là une phrase de Peter. Le fourbe semait la zizanie dans sa meute. À son tour Ennis se jeta sur Deucalion bien décidé à faire périr son alpha. Kali voulut s'interposer mais le plus vieux loup lui fit signe que ce n'était pas la peine, il allait régler cela tout de suite. Peter était un éclaireur, il formait les loups-garous qui avait du potentiel dans son ancienne meute, si il entrait dans sa meute d'alpha, il sera amène de trouver des loups avec du potentiel, il fallait juste lui faire rentrer dans la tête qu'il devait appartenir à la meute d'alpha. Mais avant, il devait se débarrasser des déchets.  
_ Après t'avoir tué, Deucalion, je vous tuerai tous Kali et les jumeaux. Tous.

Deucalion ne bougea pas de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Pas la peine de se fatiguer pour un insecte tel qu' Ennis. Deucalion barra ses coups avec dextérité. Mais bientôt las, de jouer avec son adversaire, l'aveugle donna un coup dans le diaphragme de l'autre alpha qui tomba au sol le souffle coupé. Il n'avait aucune chance contre Deucalion qui était plus fort et plus expérimenté.  
_S'en ai assez. Nous devions avoir fini avant l'éclipse et voilà que nous avons perdu trop de temps à cause de vos luttes de pacotilles.

Ennis se trouvait à genoux devant lui, il avait peine à respirer. L'aveugle attrapa le loup par la nuque avant de la lui briser net.  
_ Pas de traître dans ma meute. Qu'on en finisse maintenant! Peter je te propose le monde ! Dans ma meute, tu seras invincible, personne ne te sera supérieur. Saches que si tu ne te joins pas à nous ce soir, je te tuerai purement et simplement. Choisis.

L'Alpha retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et ordonna au jumeau de libérer Peter. Mais c'était trop tard. L'éclipse avait commencé. Un hurlement de rage retentit à nouveau dans la banque.  
_ Vous n'êtes que des...

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir que l'enfer éclata. Peter se libéra des jumeaux. Et en frappa un au visage, même humain il savait se battre. Il était un guerrier. Il savait frapper au bon endroit. Gorge, poitrine, estomac, testicules et le tour était jouer. Les deux adolescents étaient au sol évanoui suite à la douleur. Kali s'élança sur lui en même temps que Derek se jeta sur Deucalion. Le plus vieux loup ricana:  
_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'être un loup pour t'écraser.

Un peu plus loin, dans la salle du coffre-fort, Cora, Erica, Isaac et Boyd sortaient de leur prison sans problèmes. Morel ne les arrêta même pas quand ils partirent en direction des combats. Ils devaient retrouver leur alpha. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Derek se battait contre Deucalion et Peter contre Kali. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Deucalion avait clairement l'avantage sans doute à cause de son expérience. Peu à peu, l'influence de la lune revint et Derek fut envoyer contre un mur violemment.

_ Morel, cria-t-il. Les bêtas.  
_ Ils...commença l'émissaire.  
_ Quoi! Ils...quoi!  
_ Ils sont là.

Deucalion ramassa un Derek ensanglanté au sol et l'envoya valser contre un mur à nouveau.  
_ Votre petit jeu a assez duré. Je vais tous vous tuer.  
_ Je me demande de comment tu vas faire ça, tu ne pourras jamais nous battre tous en même temps.  
_ Parce que tu crois que tes petits bêtas peuvent faire quelque chose contre mes alphas.  
_ Moi je pense que oui, dit soudainement une voix tout près de l'oreille de Deucalion ce qui fit l'homme faire un bon vers l'arrière et tenir son oreille. Je vois qu'on a bien retrouvé ses super-pouvoirs.  
_ Ton humain, cracha Deucalion. Mais que...  
_ Magie, dit Harry en levant sa baguette.  
_ Surprise, dirent les adolescents humains qui étaient aussi là.  
_ Nous allons faire simple, dit Derek. Stiles, Lydia, Allison

Sans un mot, les deux adolescents lancèrent à poudre de Sorbier sur les loups ennemis. Morel qui se trouvait non loin regardait toute la scène. Harry lui jeta un regard mais elle secoua la tête avant de partir sans demander son reste.

_ Et si on commençait à parler, dit Stiles. Loin de moi l'idée de nous ôter la fierté d'avoir gagné cette bataille mais si on en finissait. Je suis sûre que mon père m'attend et que les parents de nos chers louveteaux se font un sang d'encre. Surtout si l'on doit effacer les souvenirs de tout les gens de la ville.  
_ Tais-toi Stiles, grogna Derek.

Deucalion avait envie de hurler. Il ne cessait de grogner rageusement et poussait contre à prison qu'avait créé le cercle de sorbier.  
_ Je vous tuerai tous. Tous, jusqu'au dernier.  
_ Je pense que non, dit Derek. Je te propose un marché. Tu quittes mon territoire, vivant et avec ta meute en échange. Je ne te tue pas.  
_ Tu ne pourras jamais me vaincre.  
_ Pas dans un face à face c'est certain, mais avec ma meute, j'ai toute mes chance.  
_ Tes humains ne sont rien.  
_ Pourtant te voilà emprisonné dans un cercle de sorbier à cause d'eux, dit l'alpha Hale avec ironie. Je ne trouve pas ça rien, personnellement. Vous en pensez quoi?  
_ C'est nous les plus forts, connard, cria Stiles, ce qui fit Harry racler sa gorge. Pardon.  
_ Alors qu'en penses-tu, redemanda Derek.  
_ Vous... commença l'Alpha des alphas.  
_ Ça me fatigue, coupa Harry. Deucalion, on va faire simple. As-tu entendu parler des sorciers. Je pense que oui. Ici au États-Unis, ils sont assez ouverts d'esprits niveau droits des créatures magiques. Cependant quand ces créatures menacent le statut de confidentialité du monde magique. Elles sont tuées. Pas de procès, juste une exécution.  
《 Donc je vais éviter que mon alpha, se répète une troisième fois. Il voudrait éviter de vous tuer car vous étiez un ami de sa mère ou quelque chose du genre. Moi je m'en balance. Si vous ne vous décidez pas vite. Je vais vous ensorceler puis vous emmener au bureau des aurors américains où vous serez exécuté. Comment trouvez-vous mon idée? Je suis sûr que vos alphas on un avis différent sur la question, donc je pose cette question à vous seul.  
_ Deucalion, supplia Kali. Je ne mourrais pas pour toi, pas comme ça.  
_ Tout ça c'est de la faute des Argents. Ils ont gâchés notre vie. Vous ne voyez rien. Ils vont nous détruire. Nous avons besoin de pouvoir pour les détruire.  
_ Ah mais ça c'est fait, dit Peter. Kate est morte, j'ai vengé ma famille. Gérard est en prison et mourant.  
_ La famille Argent a été purgé de tous ceux qui ne suivent pas le code, dit Allison. Je suis contre la faveur que Derek vous fait. Nous chassons ce qui nous chasse. Vous nous avez chassez vous méritez la mort.  
_ Tu as une Argent dans ta meute, cracha l'homme  
_ Et un sorcier, dit Stiles.  
_ Un sorcier...  
_ Harry Potter, enchanté.  
_ Vous êtes celui qui a détruit le maître de Fenrir Greyback et sa secte, demanda Kali.  
_ En chair et en os, pour vous servir.  
_ Deucalion, c'est fini. Gérard va mourir, sa famille n'est plus corrompue.  
_ Ce ne sera jamais fini. Ils doivent tous mourir, hurla l'alpha en se débattant contre la barrière. Ils doivent tous mourir!

_ Il est fou, souffla Stiles.

La barrière ne céda pas mais Derek fit un mouvement de tête. Comme un seul homme Peter et Scott se placèrent de part et d'autre de l'aveugle. Harry fit disparaître la poudre autour de lui d'un simple mouvement de poignet. Peter et Scott l'agrippèrent et le poussèrent contre le sol violemment. Sans perdre de temps, Derek lui trancha la gorge d'un coup de griffes. Personne n'eut le temps de détourner les yeux. Le corps sans vie de Deucalion s'affaissa au sol, le sang s'écoulant hors de lui en marée.  
■

Kali ne resta pas à Beacon Hill, elle partit à la recherche d'une certaine Jennifer (NA en fin de chapitre) qu'elle avait laissé vivre quand elle avait suivit la meute de Deucalion. La louve avait toujours gardé cela secret et avait toujours désiré retourner au côté de la jeune femme qu'elle aimait. Elle devrait se faire pardonner mais elle ferait tout ce qu'il était en son pouvoir pour que Jennifer lui pardonne.

Lorsqu'ils étaient sortit de l'ancienne banque. La meute était enfin complète elle s'était même agrandit. Cora qui se fit étreindre jusqu'à manquer d'air par son frère qui lâcha même une larme et Peter qui lui fit un sourire réconfortant. Elle ne s'éloigna d'aucun d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au loft. Depuis 6 ans, elle pensait être la seule survivante de l'incendie et quand elle avait entendu parler d'un nouvel alpha Hale à Beacon Hill, elle y avait foncé sans réfléchir. Cependant en chemin, elle s'était faite attaqué par la meute de Deucalion.

_ Comment vous aller faire pour la population, je veux dire, comment expliquer que quatre adolescents morts soit vivants et que trois disparus reviennent, demanda Cora.

_ Ça ma chère Watson c'est simple, j'ai trouvé dans un livre très intéressant que Harry m'a passer que le venin du Démonzémerveille (NA en fin de chapitre) efface les mauvais souvenirs. Nous en avons versé une bonne quantité dans l'usine de distribution de la ville et si quelqu'un pose des questions, nous avons Harry qui connaît quelqu'un qui efface les souvenirs.

_ C'est un atout non négligeable, murmura Ethan.

_ Personnellement, dit Stiles en se tournant vers les jumeaux, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes là. Je trouve ça quand même extraordinairement effrontés de votre part de vouloir faire partie de la meute après ce que vous fait.

_ Derek et Peter se chargeront d'eux, le coupa Harry. Ils vont être testé avant de rentrer dans la meute, si ils réussissent, ils restent mais sinon c'est l'exil.

_ Hum, genre ils doivent se montrer dignes pour appartenir à la meute ?

_ C'est ça, dit Peter. Et si tu pouvais te taire Stiles ça me ferait du bien, on a tous besoin de repos bien mériter.

NA : Je sais que Jennifer Blake était un pseudonyme mais excuser moi cher lecteurs et lectrices, mais j'avais un peu la flemme de chercher son vrai nom. Donc il n'y aura pas de Darach dans cette fiction.

NA2 : Le Démonzémerveille est une créature qu'il y a dans les Animaux fantastiques, le film, je n'ai pas encore lu le livre.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je ne suis pas trop fan de ma scène d'altercation mais je l'ai fait à de nombreuses reprises et je ne savais pas trop comment faire. Ce genre de scène n'est pas encore mon forte, j'y travaille. Bien bisous et à bientôt.


	8. Chapter 8

Un brin de magie

Bonjour-bonsoir

Voici le dernier chapitre corrigé. Merci à Cristal de Glace de m'avoir corriger et merci à vous lecteurs et lectrices, d'avoir suivi ma crossover, malgré les maladresses. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 8

Le venin du Démonzémerveille avait parfaitement joué son rôle. Harry n'avait pas eu besoin de demander de service à Hermione. Depuis qu'elle était devenu Ministre de la Magie, elle n'avait que peu de temps libre et il voulait la déranger le moins possible. Depuis la fin de la reconstruction du Monde Magique, elle avait été à l'origine de beaucoup de changements. Elle avait créé de nombreux groupes militants pour l'égalité des créatures magiques ainsi que l'abolition des statuts de sang. Elle avait gagné beaucoup de popularité grâce à cela, et le nombre de sang pur ayant beaucoup baissé avec la guerre et ceux qui avait survécu avait été très persécuté avant qu'elle n'intervienne. La sorcière né-moldue n'avait pas fait de distinction. Le Monde Magique anglais avait beaucoup évolué, Harry en était fier. Cependant malgré tout cela certaine chose ne changeait pas. Il était tellement adulé qu'il avait préféré tout quitter. Il rêvait d'anonymat. Il avait cru pouvoir vivre une vie sereine mais cela ne devait pas lui être destiné. Être amoureux d'un loup-garou n'avait rien de tranquille, surtout quand ce dernier était un alpha.

Il se souvenait encore de leur rencontre. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que Harry était l'heureux propriétaire d'un petit bar dans la grande ville de New York fréquenté par toutes sortes d'individus magiques ou pas. Le Monde Magique Américain très longtemps anti créatures magiques et moldus avait bien évolué au cours des années. C'était comme ça qu'il avait rencontré Derek, le jeune homme fréquentait son bar mais détestait tout le monde sauf peut être la magnifique jeune femme brune qui venait le chercher après ses cuites extraordinaires.

La première fois que Harry avait vu Derek apparaître, il avait baver littéralement. Le jeune homme avait un corps sculpté comme une statue grec et ses tee-shirt qui le moulait comme une deuxième peau ne cachait rien à ses tablettes de chocolat. Et il y avait bien une chose que Harry adorait c'était bien le chocolat. Il marchait avec assurance, jamais souriant, les sourcils froncés et son regard de tueur, un homme torturé par la vie qui en était ressortit plus froid et plus fort. Harry avait plongé ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux vert plus claires de Derek et avait fondu,sous son regard triste était tout le contraire de son attitude de rebelle. C'était un homme qui souffrait et Harry avait envie de l'aider.  
_ Qu'est ce que je vous sers, demanda Harry.  
_ Un whisky, bien fort, dit-il en faisant briller ses yeux d'une lueur électrique bleu.  
_ J'ai ce qu'il vous faut, dit Harry en sortant une bouteille de whisky pur feu.

Il servit deux doigts de whisky à Derek et alla servir un autre client. Le jeune homme continua de lui redemander la même chose jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Il connaissait ce genre de comportement, c'était quelqu'un qui avait envie d'oublier. Alors qu'il allait essayer de réveiller le loup une jeune femme rentra dans son bar sa prestance le choqua, on aurait dit une mannequin, grande, musclé et d'une grande beauté avec une aura dominante qui lui fit tout de suite comprendre qu'elle était l'alpha du loup en devant lui. Quand elle son loup avachi sur son bar, son regard s'adoucit et elle le réveilla doucement avant de s'en aller avec lui.

Harry revit cette scène plusieurs au cours des mois. Mais Derek revint un jour, toujours aussi taciturne et grognon. Il s'assit et commanda une bière. Bon cela voulait dire qu'il allait commencer doucement ce soir et peut être qu'il n'allait pas finir ivre mort. Il sirota doucement sa bière son regard fixé sur Harry. Le sorcier le laissa faire, souriant de temps en temps au loup qui ne se dérida point. Une fois sa bière fini, il paya et s'en alla. Sans un mot ou un sourire, Harry ne s'en inquiéta pas. Derek n'était juste qu'une âme perdu de plus dans son antre d'alcool et de musique.

Il revint de manière sporadique, toujours aussi taciturne et sexy. Malgré leur conversation inexistante, Harry attendait toujours son retour avec impatience. Il ne se lassait pas de ce regard froid qui pourtant le brûlait sur place. Ces soirs là quand il rentrait chez lui, Harry se masturbait avec fièvre, en imaginant d'autres mains sur lui et le regard brûlant de loup-garou qui lui caressait tout le corps.

Cependant le comportement froid du jeune homme le troublait. Il ne lâchait pas un mot, un sourire ou même un clin d'œil, rien. Juste son regard persistant et envoûtant. Des mois passèrent et toujours pas un mot. Mais un jour tout changea. Alors que Harry était en train d'ouvrir la porte de son bar, il sentit tout à coup quelqu'un dans son dos. Il se retourna, baguette en main, un sort au bout des lèvres. Devant lui, se tenait Derek avec un regard énervé, plus que d'habitude. Harry ne lâcha pas sa baguette, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais un loup-garou énervé était dangereux. Le loup s'avança vers lui et en fronçant encore plus les sourcils, la mâchoire serré, Harry recula contre la porte méfiant.

_ Je voudrais savoir si tu veux bien sortir avec moi un café ou quelque chose comme tu veux, demanda Derek d'une seul traite sans reprendre son souffle avec un ton paniqué même si tout son corps criait à l'agression.

Harry d'abord surpris, éclata de rire et posa sa main sur sa poitrine et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Choqué, Derek recula surpris par cet éclat, un grognement s'éleva dans sa poitrine, il était vraiment énervé maintenant.

_ Merlin, s'écria le sorcier. J'ai cru que tu venais m'agresser ou un truc.

_ T'agresser, mais pourquoi je ferai ça ?

_ Je ne sais ce qui passe par la tête des gens moi...

_ Parce que tu t'es déjà fait agresser ?

_ Quelques fois seulement, je sais me débrouiller tout seul, termina le sorcier en rentrant dans son bar.

Derek le suivit, il attendait sa réponse. Le sorcier déposa ses affaires derrière le bar et sortit sa baguette. Le balai commença à balayer seul, suivi du balai serpillière et des tables et des chaises qui se rangeait seuls. Derek fut abasourdi, on se serait cru dans Fantasia 2000. Il plaça de l'autre côté du bar en attendant que Harry se tourne vers lui.

_ Alors, demanda-t-il devenant impatient.

_ Oui.

_ Veux tu sortir avec moi, répéta Derek en disant chaque mot comme si c'était difficile pour lui.

_ Qui t'as envoyé ? Ton alpha ? Il me veut dans sa meute ou un truc comme ça ? Eh bien non, tu lui diras que si il me voulait vraiment dans sa meute, il devrait envoyé quelqu'un qui réussirait au moins à feindre que je lui plais. Depuis tout à l'heure ça se voit que tu te forces. Donc merci pour l'invitation mais non merci.

_ Je... Mais non...

_ Surtout que je t'ai vu avec ton alpha, elle est superbe et tu dois être plus que son bêta, j'ai vu comment elle te regardait !

_ Oui c'est vrai c'est ma...

_ Tu ne nies même pas !

_ J'ai pas fini de parler, rétorqua Derek, choqué d'être coupé.

_ Je ne veux pas savoir, les gens essaie toujours de se servir de moi. Je ne veux pas connaître ta triste histoire la mienne aussi est pire.

_ Est ce que ton ex a brûlé vif ton entière famille, cracha Derek. Parce que je sais pas avoir mener cette folle à ma famille me pèsera toute ma vie. J'ai tout perdu et je suis encore en vie pour me souvenir chaque jour que le vie de ma famille est sur mes mains.

_ Je comprends.

_ Vraiment, demanda le jeune homme.

_ Mais je vais pas te raconter ma vie parce que tu viens de me raconter la tienne. Mais sache que c'est pas de ta faute, tu n'étais qu'une victime de plus dans les mains de ta petite-amie...

_ Ex.

_ De ton ex, tu as juste survécu et c'est pire parfois. Bon je suis pas psychiatre, ni psychologue. Tu peux t'en aller.

_ Je parlais sérieusement, tu sais. Je veux vraiment sortir avec toi.

_ On en reparlera quand tu auras fait la paix avec toi même. Passes jeudi prochain, j'ai un régulier qui pourrait t'aider, il est psy, ne t'inquiète pas c'est une fée, pas de soucis de dévoiler des secrets.

_ J'ai pas particulièrement envie de raconter ma vie à un inconnu et surtout un alcoolique.

_ Toi t'arrives à être bourré ?

_ Non sauf si c'est ton whisky.

_ Ben voilà, lui non. Maintenant dehors, j'ai un bar à ouvrir. A jeudi !

Le jeudi arriva mais pas Derek, Harry fut déçu mais ce genre de blessure était difficilement gérable. Derek ne revint pas pendant plusieurs mois, puis un jeudi soir. Il vint enfin il fut plus traîné de force vers le bar par son alpha. Elle s'arrêta devant Harry , le jugeant de ses yeux noirs avant de se détendre et de lui faire un éclatant sourire. Elle était tout le contraire de son bêta.

_ A boire mon ami, quelque chose de fort merci, dit-elle en faisant briller ses yeux. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de cet endroit et un loup n'a cessé de me parler du barman, ricana-t-elle faisant rougir son bêta. Pour une fois que mon petit-frère s'intéresse à quelqu'un.

Harry fut surpris à ses mots, Derek était le frère de l'alpha et non son petit ami. Super, se dit le sorcier avant de se morigéner. Derek devait se soigner d'abord, sinon leur relation ne fonctionnerait pas.

_ Bon je vais pas passer par quatre chemins, mon frère a parlé d'un psy surnaturel, de passer le jeudi, le barman acquiesça.

_ Eh Roan, j'ai un quelqu'un pour toi.

Un homme grand et fin se leva du tabouret où il était et marcha vers eux. Il était brun et sa peau chocolat ressortait dans sa chemise crème et son pantalon gris. Il émanait de lui une aura de calme, il sourit doucement et Derek vit sa sœur fondre et battre les cils devant l'homme. Il lui donna une coup de coude et elle le pinça en retour.

_ Tu peux pas te taper mon futur psy.

_ Bien sur que oui, une fois que tu seras guéri, murmura-t-elle en tendant sa main vers l'homme qui la serra chaleureusement.

Elle se mit à parler avec l'homme qui l'écouta attentivement. Derek à côté hochait parfois la tête mais son regard était rivé sur Harry qui servait des verres plus loin. Laura le tira de sa rêverie quand le psy se mit à lui parler. Ils ne parlèrent de rien de personnelle, juste quelques questions pour savoir si Derek était sûr de vouloir venir à son cabinet. Le médecin ne voulait pas que le loup-garou vienne le voir sous l'ordre de son alpha mais volontairement. A la fin, Derek prit la carte de l'homme promettant d'appeler son cabinet le lendemain. En s'en allant, Derek jeta un regard vers Harry, le sorcier ne le regardait, Derek reviendra le remercier une autre fois.

Derek ne revint plus. Laura, sa sœur et alpha revint. La jeune femme était une vraie pipelette et une vraie mangeuse d'hommes aussi. Elle savait qu'elle était belle et qu'elle était forte. Elle attirait les hommes humains ou non comme des mouches. Elle et Harry se lièrent d'amitié, ils échangèrent leur numéro. C'était ainsi que le sorcier avait des nouvelles du jeune homme. Laura lui avait raconté que la perte de leur famille avait pesé Derek le plus. Elle pensait que c'était parce qu'il était plus jeune qu'elle quand c'est arrivée mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas pour cela, il ne dit rien à la louve car un jour Derek devra avouer à sa sœur son implication dans la disparition de leur famille.

Des mois passèrent, cela faisait maintenant environ un an que Derek était entré dans le bar de Harry. Ce soir, il arriva une demi heure avant la fermeture. Il s'assit sur un tabouret et commanda une bière. Il avait l'air fatigué et remercia Harry d'un hochement de tête. Il sirotait sa bière lentement, les gens quittèrent le bar mais le loup-garou resta. Harry ne le força pas à sortir comme il le fit avec certain, il en fit même quelqu'un léviter jusqu'à la porte. Une fois le bar vidé, les chaises, les tables et les balais prirent vie, les meubles se rangèrent d'eux-même, les balais nettoyaient et la vaisselle se lavaient toute seule. Malgré le fait qu'il avait déjà vu cela, cela ne cessait de l'émerveiller. Le sorcier se planta sur un tabouret à ses côtés et invoqua deux bières.

_ Demain cela va faire quatre ans que ma famille est morte, et je vais dire à Laura la vérité.

_ Quelle vérité, si ce n'est pas indiscret, demanda Harry doucement.

_ Que quand j'avais quinze ans, je suis tombé amoureux de la remplaçante d'un de mes professeur absent et je lui ai donné notre adresse, c'est quand toute ma famille est morte que j'ai appris qu'elle appartenait à une famille de chasseur.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé de ta perte, dit le sorcier.

_ Je sais que ma curiosité est mal placée mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé, demanda le loup-garou.

_ Je suis surpris que tu ne saches pas qui je suis, soupira le sorcier. Connais-tu le monde des sorciers ?

_ Seulement vaguement, je sais qu'il y a quelques décennies, ils chassaient tous ce qui n'était pas sorciers du sol américain. La meute de ma famille est une des premières à s'être installé en Californie et est devenu très puissante après leur implantation, certains membres de ma famille avaient la capacités de se métamorphoser complètement en loup, c'est un don très rare.

_ Oh je ne savais pas que c'était possible.

_ Ma mère pouvait se transformer en loup et était une alpha très respectée pour cela. Elle était incroyable, dit l'homme avec mélancolie. C'était une femme forte et douce à la fois, quand mes yeux sont devenus bleus, elle ne m'a pas blâmée, elle m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a dit que mes yeux étaient toujours aussi beaux. Elle était ma mère et ma meilleure amie.

_ Elle devait être incroyable.

_ Elle l'était, chuchota le jeune homme en regardant sa bière. Et la tienne ?

_ Nous allons avoir besoin de quelques chose de plus fort que ça. Un petit scotch fera l'affaire, je pense.

Harry se leva et pris deux verres fraîchement lavés et une bouteille de scotch qui avait déjà un certain âge. Habitué aux alcools forts cela ne le saoulerai pas, mais cela le détendrait. Il leur servit deux doigts de scotch et se rassit à côté du jeune homme.

_ Ma mère était magnifique et courageuse, je sais que c'était une femme forte et intelligente. On m'a raconté beaucoup de choses sur elle. Mon seule souvenir d'elle c'est celui du jour de sa mort. Elle s'est interposé entre son assassin et moi, il voulait me tuer et elle s'est sacrifiée en me protégeant. J'avais un an et demi.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je m'y suis fais. Pour moi c'est une héroïne et je l'ai vengée, il y a quelques années. Cela ne m'a pas fait du bien, j'avais du sang sur les mains et de nombreuses vies sur la conscience. Mais d'un autre côté, justice était faite.

_ Cela a dû être difficile pour toi.

_ Ouais et merci Merlin, jamais je n'ai été seul.

_ Tu es un héros toi aussi.

_ Si on veut, maintenant je suis juste le propriétaire d'un bar ouvert à tout ce qui n'est pas humain.

_ Tu es toi aussi, quelqu'un de courageux.

_ Merci, dit-il en se servant un autre verre.

Tout deux continuèrent à boire longtemps ce soir-là, en parlant de tout, de leur vie, leur passion. Le soleil commençait à se lever quand Derek s'en alla. Aucun d'eux n'avait vu le temps passé. Mais si le loup-garou n'avait pas eu un impératif ce jours là, il serait sûrement resté parler encore avec le sorcier. Avant de s'en aller, il avait réussi à tirer une promesse de rendez-vous avec Harry. Le sorcier lui plaisait beaucoup, grâce à lui, sa vie avait changée. Derek avait vécu sa vie comme un enfer, oubliant les bons souvenirs qu'il possédait avant la disparition de sa famille, pensant qu'il souffrait le martyr et que personne ne pouvait le comprendre, qu'il était seul dans ce monde cruel, que seul sa colère le maintenait en vie. Pas même Laura ne lui donnait le goût de vivre, en tant qu'alpha, elle l'avait obligé, et lui subissait lentement jusqu'à ce que sa fin arrive. Cependant, au cours de l'année précédente, entre sa rencontre avec Harry et ses consultations chez le psy, il voyait le monde sous un autre jour. Il voulait vivre. C'était vrai qu'il avait parfois des épisodes de dépressions mais la différence maintenant, c'était qu'il avait envie de se soigner. Le chemin serai long avant qu'il aille mieux mais il serait patient.

Derek ne revint pas au bar après avoir parler avec Laura. Pour l'anniversaire de la mort de leur famille. Il invita sa sœur chez lui. Il prépara un repas léger. Comme à son habitude, Laura ne frappa pas, elle rentra dans la l'appartement en grande pompe. Elle se dirigea directement vers son frère et le serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer. Il accepta son étreinte et la mena au canapé. Elle se laissa faire, comprenant que son frère avait envie de parler. Il avait complètement changé à la mort de leur famille, il s'était fermé hermétiquement. Lorsqu'ils avaient fuient pour New York, elle avait été obligé de le forcer à de nombreuses reprises en usant de son statut d'alpha. Pendant longtemps il avait voulu mourir, il se nourrissait à peine, ne parlait pas et ne pleurait même plus. Aujourd'hui, il allait enfin parler.

Derek s'attendait à pire de sa sœur, mais elle ne fit que le gifler, ce n'était pas grave si ses griffes lui transpercèrent la joue, il méritait bien pire. Elle aurait pu décider de lui donner la mort, il l'aurait accepté sans un mot. Il avait failli à sa meute et les avait menés à la mort. Sa joue saignait abondamment, il ne fit aucun geste pour couvrir ses blessures. Il s'agenouilla devant son alpha, attendant sa sentence. Les sanglots de sa sœur aînée lui déchirait le cœur, lui aussi avait envie de pleurer, mais il ne le méritait pas. Il était un tueur, même Laura le pensait désormais. Elle s'en alla en courant de chez lui. Sans un mot, ou une injure.

Derek resta prostré sur le sol longtemps, puis à son tour, son corps fut transpercé par des sanglots déchirants. Ses larmes se tarirent et son corps s'affaissa au sol, il était lasse physiquement et psychologiquement. Il s'endormit ainsi, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le visage baigné de larmes. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger. C'est la sonnerie de son téléphone qui le fit se lever. Il se rua vers l'appareil mais lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était pas un appel de sa sœur, il ne sut pas comment mais une colère contre lui-même monta en lui. Contre Harry, qui l'avait envoyé voir un psy, contre le psy qui lui avait dit que dire ce qu'il avait sur sa conscience à sa sœur lui ferait du bien, contre lui- même, s'il n'était pas bêtement tombé dans le panneau de cette chasseuse, sa famille serait encore en vie. Il se détestait. Sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens maintenant sans Laura. Sa seule famille le haïssait désormais. Il était seul.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé. Derek n'avait plus envie de vivre. Il se trouvait toujours au sol, à ses côtés son téléphone était en pièce. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, après sa colère noir, il devait avoir perdu connaissance. C'était étrange, il ne savait pas qu'un loup pouvait s'évanouir. Il se releva et traîna sa carcasse jusqu'à la salle de bain, il n'avait pas envie de se suicider. Sa punition était de vivre avec tout ce sang sur ses mains, dans la solitude. Il se coucha dans sa baignoire et ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué. Bien qu'il pense qu'il ne méritait pas le repos, ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-même et il s'endormit.

Derek ne revint pas dans le bar, son téléphone ne répondait plus. La semaine passa et Harry rongeait son frein d'inquiétude. Il était évident que le jeune femme avait eu une réaction négative à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec son frère. Le sorcier s'y attendait un peu, mais il s'attendait aussi à voir l'homme noyer sa peine dans son bar, chez son psy ou avec lui avant ou après l'ouverture du bar. Mais Roan, l'avait informé que Derek n'était pas venu à ses rendez-vous de la semaine que ni lui ni sa sœur ne répondaient au téléphone. Lui-même s'inquiétait.

Une fois le bar fermé, le sorcier jeta un sort de localisation pour trouver le loup-garou. Il trouva Derek endormi dans sa baignoire, le visage blême et le corps glacé. Il crut d'abord qu'il était mort mais remarqua en prenant le corps du jeune homme dans ses bras, le léger mouvement de sa poitrine. Il lança un sort pour appeler une _magico-ambulance_ (NA : soyons fou). Les _ambulan-mages_ prirent les choses en mains et donnèrent à Harry l'adresse de cheminette de l'hôpital. Harry transplanna jusqu'à chez et avant de partir en cheminette, laissa un message vocale à Laura ainsi que toutes les informations nécessaires pour qu'elle puisse trouver l'hôpital sorcier. A l'hôpital un médico-mage vint tout de suite à sa rencontre.

_ Bien Monsieur Potter, le loup...

_ Derek Hale, le coupa sèchement Harry.

_ Monsieur Hale est sévèrement sous-alimenté et déshydraté, il ne s'est pas nourri depuis au moins une semaine, son état est grave. Si il n'avait pas été un loup-garou, il serait sans doute mort. Mais le pire est son état émotionnel, Monsieur Hale s'est lui même plongé dans une sorte de coma. Les blessures à son visage sont sans doute les choses les moins graves dans son état, comme elle ont été faite par un alpha elle ne guérisse pas aussi rapidement qu'elle ne devrait. De plus, si le lou...

_ Monsieur Hale, le reprit le Survivant.

_ La guérison de monsieur Hale, répéta le médico-mage extrêmement gêné, est d'autant plus ralenti car il ne veut pas être soigné, et si nous rajoutons à cela son état d'extrême faiblesse. Si mes déductions sont bonnes, cela doit être son alpha qui lui a infligé ses blessures au visage et... hum Monsieur Hale se punit pour avoir failli à son alpha. Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose à part le nourrir, seul son alpha pourra le réveiller.

_ C'est une blague.

_ Pas du tout Monsieur Potter, les loup-garous rejeté par leur meute meurent souvent ou deviennent fous.

Cela ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi, il commençait à peine à apprécier Derek qu'il perdait déjà celui-ci. Il ne laisserait pas faire. Il ramènerait Laura ici-même si c'était par la force. Il s'en alla de l'hôpital en faisant promettre au médecin de bien s'occuper du loup-garou.

Lorsque Harry retourna à l'hôpital quelques heures plus tard, triste et en colère de n'avoir trouvé Laura nulle part. Il eu la surprise de la voir assise au chevet de son frère blême mais éveillé. Un sourire soulagé apparut sur ses lèvres et il s'en alla en les laissant. Ils avaient à parler. Il régla les frais d'hôpital, certain que les deux loup-garous n'avait pas d'argent sorcier.

Derek sortit le lendemain de l'hôpital. Laura le força à vivre chez elle quelques semaines qu'elle soit sûre qu'il ne rechute pas. Il avait des rendez-vous avec le docteur Roan trois fois par semaines dont un avec sa sœur. Quand il avait vu Laura quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il s'était dit qu'elle désirait l'achever une bonne fois pour toute. Cependant, ce fut loin d'être le cas, la jeune femme le prit dans ses bras en sanglotant et en le morigénant. Elle avait été bouleversé par ce qu'il lui avait dit mais encore plus par le message de Harry. Elle avait eu besoin de temps pour assimiler toute l'histoire, et elle ne l'avait pas totalement digérée. Néanmoins, Derek était plus important pour elle que tout cela. Comme elle, il avait été blessé dans l'affaire si ce n'est plus. C'était pour cela désormais qu'il avait un rendez-vous à deux chez le psychiatre. Ils avaient besoin de guérir et d'avancer ensemble.

Lentement mais sûrement, le frère et la sœur se rapprochèrent et guérirent. Laura avait besoin de travailler son ressentiment face quant à l'implication de son frère dans l'incendie et Derek travaillait sur sa culpabilité. Aucun d'eux ne retourna au bar du sorcier, mais parlaient avec le Survivant principalement par téléphone. Harry était heureux pour eux, ils étaient tout les deux devenus des amis cher à son cœur.

Le soir, Harry n'avait pas ouvert son bar et pourtant, il était assis dedans un verre de whisky pur feu à la main, les joues rougies par l'ébriété. En ce soir de Halloween, il avait depuis longtemps fait son deuil, mais parfois la solitude le pesait. Il rêvait d'une vie où il avait grandit avec ses parents. Sa mère aimante et son père farceur. Il aurait grandit heureux et entouré. Il rêvait aussi qu'il puisse créer sa propre famille. Aimer et être aimé comme ses parents se sont aimé et avoir sa famille.

Son téléphone sonna à plusieurs reprises. Cela devait être ses amis. Hermione et Ron au cours des années, c'étaient habitué à ses coups de blues. Il n'en avait plus aussi souvent qu'avant, mais parfois il y avait quelque chose en lui qui faisait clic et la dépression l'entourait de son manteau noir. C'était ainsi qu'il avait rencontré Roan, la fée psychiatre. Il l'avait beaucoup d'aider mais il y avait des blessures qui ne guérissait jamais. Harry soupira en finissant son verre. Un jour il trouverait le bonheur.

Le porte de son bar s'ouvrit violemment, un crac sonore retentit quand celle ci sortit de ses gonds. Le sorcier se leva, baguette en main et ne la baissa pas, lorsqu'il vit qui était face à lui. Derek se tenait devant lui, ses yeux froncé et envoyant des éclairs comme d'habitude, Laura à ses cotés, souriant en tenant des sacs en papiers dans sa mains. Elle passa devant son frère et marcha calmement sur la porte au sol. Son frère la suivit et essaya de mettre la porte mais elle était belle et bien brisé.

_ Eh bien bienvenue, dit Harry les sourcils relevés par la surprise.

_ Je suis aussi contente de te voir Harry, on a ramener à manger !

Le jeune femme déposa les sacs de nourritures sur le bar et tira une table et trois chaises plus loin. Derek et Harry la regardait faire, l'un était blasé tandis que l'autre était perdu.

_ Répares ta portes Harry et amènes cette bouteille et deux verres en plus !

_ Mais que faites vous ici, je n'ai envie de voir personne ce soir, dit Harry avec lassitude en passant sa main dans ses cheveux décoiffés.

_ On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, grogna Derek en asseyant devant la table.

_ Ce que Derek veut dire, c'est que nous étions inquiet et que tu nous manquais. Désolée, nous sommes encore en train de travailler sur ses problèmes de communication. Allez viens t'asseoir, s'excusa la jeune femme en tirant la chaise vide pour invité le sorcier à s'asseoir près d'eux.

Le Survivant resta un instant sans bouger, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire. Une partie de lui avait envie de les jeter dehors mais, une autre partie de lui n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seule et était heureux de voir qu'ils s'étaient souvenus de cette date funeste pour lui et étaient venus lui apporter leur soutien. Après quelques minutes, il lança un _Reparo_ à sa porte avant de s'asseoir entre le frère et la sœur. Ils sortirent la nourritures et placèrent des boîtes de nouilles en face de lui avec du porc au caramel. On lui tendit des baguettes et il mangea machinalement avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait faim.

_ Nous voulions te remercier, dit Laura. Sans toi, Derek et moi ne serions jamais arrivés là où nous sommes aujourd'hui. Tu fais partis de notre meute, tu es de la famille maintenant. Tu as été une présence réconfortante pour nous et nous sommes heureux de t'avoir rencontré.

_ Oh merci, dit le sorcier ému.

Ils passèrent une agréable soirée. Changeant les idées du sorcier, qui abandonna sa bouteille de whisky pour de l'eau. Les deux Hale furent fiers d'eux et parlèrent de pleins de choses même les plus incongrus, arrachant quelques sourires à Harry qui se sentit un peu mieux. Le matin arriva et ils étaient encore dans le bar. Laura et Derek qui avaient amener à manger pour un régiment, mangèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient amené ne laissant que des miettes et forcèrent le sorcier à manger jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Vers cinq heures du matin, ils discutaient encore. Cependant Harry se laissait peu à peu aller dans les affres de la fatigue. Avant de s'en aller Derek resta avec Harry quelques minutes.

_ Harry, voudrais-tu venir boire un café avec moi ce week-end ?

_ Avec plaisir Derek, accepta le sorcier en rougissant.

« A quoi tu penses », demandas Derek en posant un baiser sur le torse nu d'Harry. « Je te sens ailleurs, je suis si nul que ça »

Harry rigola doucement en passant les doigts dans les cheveux de Derek. Il tira le loup-garou vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément. L'Alpha répondit au baiser avec fièvre, ses mains glissant sur le corps nu de son amant sous lui qui gémit contre ses lèvres. Le sorcier arqua son corps vers son compagnon, pour l'inviter à le toucher plus.

_ Je pensais à nous. A notre rencontre. A Laura.

_ Oh, fut la seule réponse de l'alpha.

Il se décolla de son amant mais Harry le retint contre lui. Il l'embrassa fougueusement et entoura de ses cuisses. Derek retomba contre son amant qui lui mordit l'épaule, taquin. Le loup se laissa faire et pris le message de son compagnon dans sa main.

_ Je ne suis pas triste, dit Harry. Je suis heureux, tu m'as donné tout ce que je voulais. Une famille, merci.

Derek, content de lui, embrassa son amant et recommença là où il s'était arrêter et continua de faire gémir Harry de plaisir.

Fin

Voici le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci encore d'avoir suivi cette fiction!


End file.
